Makeshift Misfits
by PinkCatsy
Summary: A gender-switching hanyou, a feminist tajiya, a 'diseased' monk and a newbie mage all end up in cell because of who they are. A lot of weird stuff happens when freaks become friends...
1. Chapter 1: So What're You in For?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

The four teens sat awkwardly in the cell, an odd silence filling the room. A less-than-amused hanyou sat, dog ears twitching ever so slightly. An irritated women sat, eyebrows scrunched, in a pink kimono with light eye shadow. A monk sat grinning mischeviously as one girl sat staring out the barred window, dreamily.

"So what're you in for?" Eye shadow girl asked nonchalantly, "I was incarcirated because this sexist hellhole tried to repress me and my beliefs! Being a girl should never mean being a cook! Or a maid! I should be whatever I want to be! I, Sango Tajiya, shall not subdued by a mere cell! Having a vagina should not mean I'm weak! Being susceptible to cervical cancer does not mean I'm submissive! Lacking testicles does not mean I lack free will! Not owning a prostate-"

"ENOUGH!" squealed the other girl and the hanyou, red in the face.

"Whatever, so…who's next?" Sango had to force back her fiery spirit.

The other girl chirped, "Me!" She cleared her throat. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. This morning, I was picking flowers as the sun smiled down my beautiful face. The flowers smelled more heavenly than ever. It was such a beautiful-"

"Get to the point, already!" Sango cut in.

Kagome continued, unfazed, "So…uh…yeah. I was picking flowers when Hojo walked up to say hi. And I…electrocuded him…by accident, I think." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Then I scorched the flowers. I barely knew what I was doing…how I was…I've never been able to before…then some lady saw and cried for help. Now I'm here."

"I think you're a mage or something," the monk replied, "I don't know much about them though."

"Oh, okay," Kagome was a little disappointed.

The monk went next, "I am in here for a sad reason, very sad indeed. See I have this dreadful disease called VHS…"

"Oh. My. God! That's terrible!" Kagome gasped.

"What's VHS?" Sango asked, scrutinizing the monk beside her.

"Uhh…" Miroku sighed, "I guess I can only _show _you what it is."

"Show me..EEK!" Sango barely finished her question before she felt something on her behind, that was when she and Kagome both let out a shriek.

"PERVERT!" they screamed. They slapped him and move further away, not realizing they were moving closer to the hanyou.

"I guess you've figured it out by now…" Miroku sighed, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"I guess," Sango growled, "But there's no pervert in VHS."

"It's 'Venturing Hand Syndrome," the hanyou replied, "Isn't that obvious?"

Everyone turned to him with a sort of shock. "I guess…now that I think about it…" Kagome responded, "Is it a real disease?"

"No, dumbass," the hanyou replied, "What the hell kind of disease would that be?"

"The pervert kind," Sango remarked, glaring at Miroku. She softened when she turned towards the hanyou, "So what's your name and what're you in for?"

The hanyou snorted and turned away, "None of your business."

"We're gonna be in here for a long time, I think we should at least get on a first name basis," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, at least tell us your name," Kagome added.

Inuyasha turned and found six very curious eyes staring into him. He felt his face go red and backed away. "F-fine…I'm Inuyasha."

"So, Inuyasha, what're you in for?" Sango pressed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "She said…"

"But I didn't," Sango replied firmly.

"N-n…" he started to say but, again, they're eyes pushed for more, "I'm a half-demon, isn't it obvious?"

"Really?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock and sadness.

"No, that's not the whole reason," Sango interjected, "That's not illegal. Why are you _really _in here for?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Well I was walking about when this guy came and ask me to stay at his house. When I woke up the next morning his wife was standing in front of me with a frying pan, knocked me out then I ended up here."

"Is that it?" Miroku inquired, suspiciously.

"Well, no. Obviously. Thing was last night I was a girl…a human girl. And when I woke up I was my regular hanyou dude self. Plus when my mom came out it didn't make matters worse," Inuyasha replied, hoping to get all this over with.

"Last night…you were a girl…?" Miroku asked with stars in his eyes.

"A human girl?" Sango wondered.

"Your mom?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Monk, don't get any funny ideas! It was the night of the new moon so I was a girl, okay. I was born a male, don't forget that. And, yeah, my mom was there."

Kagome hadn't really heard him, she had been staring at the glowing orb hanging around his neck on a gold chain. Whilst he was talking it had started to glow…and it was pretty.

"Why? Why do change into a human girl every new moon? I've heard of half demons going human once a month but not female…" Sango pressed.

Kagome started paying attentiong now. "Yeah, were you born like this?"

"HELL NO! Are you CRAZY? Are you seriously that stupid?" Inuyasha blurted out, "A spell was cast on me."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes got all big and sparkly, "Was it because you broke a fairy's heart by leaving her love unrequited?"

"No, are you BRAIN DAMAGED?" Inuyasha cried then had to admit the truth before she thought up some more idiotic nonsense. "Well…that's not really what happened. See, my ex-girlfriend did that to me."

"What did you DO?" Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha blushed, "Nothing. I didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do it to punish me or anything."

"Then why _did _she do this to you?" Kagome inquired.

"Keh, none of your business," Inuyasha snorted despite the huge blush on his face.

Kagome sighed, "Well I guess you've told us enough anyways."

"So, why did she cast the spell on you?" Sango pressed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "She said…"

"But I didn't," Sango replied firmly.

Inuyasha looked up at the window. "Her family was really prejudiced against hanyous and youkai. Therefore for her to tell them about…us…she had to make me look human because that day wasn't the new moon or anything. But then she messed up and now on the new moon I turn into a female human. You got it?"

"How could she mess up like that? "Sango looked worried.

Inuyasha sighed, "She messes up all the time. Like one time, she was trying to make us older so we could get married."

"MARRIED?" they all screamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, that's why we had to _look _older. Dumbasses. Anyways, instead of making me ten years older I ended up ten years younger. Mom and Kikyo had to take care of a four year old for three weeks before she figured out how to undo the spell."

"If she makes mistakes all the time, then why do let her cast on you?" Sango inquired.

"So that she gets used to it and doesn't make mistakes anymore," Inuyasha answered forgetting that he wasn't going to tell them anything, "She only ever makes mistakes on me."

"Why?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha smirked, "Because she gets distracted when she casts on me."

Sango wondered aloud, "How?"

Miroku was grinning from ear to ear, he got it.

Inuyasha looked at Sango, "She was casting on me. What else did you think distracted her?"

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. "Guys."

Sorry for the wait, guys like I said before!! And don't worry there's more!!


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

Makeshift Misfits

"So your girlfriend _accidentally _turned you into a half-boy, half-girl?" Miroku inquired incredulously.

Inuyasha nodded, "Pretty much..."

"Where is she now?" Sango wondered.

Inuyasha's face fell, then he looked up at them with sad, almost brown eyes. Almost brown?! They all looked at him once more and saw that they _were _brown...well they were flickering brown.

Inuyasha sighed, he was too far in not to tell them this, despite his heart screaming no. "She had to go back to her family...family emergency...she had to marry some guy to save her family from going bankrupt."

"Oh," they all temporarily forgot his eyes.

"We weren't able to..." Inuyasha's voice faltered and seem to bounce between a higher pitched one and his own, "We didn't convince them soon enough...so she had to go..."

While Sango and Miroku got sidetracked by his faltering voice, Kagome was once again captivated by his necklace. It was glowing.

Inuyasha blinked back tears, his bangs flew past his eyes. He barely seemed to notice that they seemed blacker than usual. "So can we change the subject? I'm not quite..."

"What's with your necklace, it's been glowing off and on," Kagome didn't notice either.

Inuyasha looked back at her, completely normal. "My mom."

Sango and Miroku ceased their puzzled whispering to pay attention. "Your mom?" all three inquired.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded, "See, back when I lived at home, about four months before I bailed that place, some guy sneaked into the house to try and kill my dad or something. I was half asleep so I don't remember all the details but the results were my mom in this necklace."

"Oh, that sounds terrible!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha smirked a little wider, "It isn't really, she can come out and go in whenever she wants."

Suddenly the necklace glowed fiercely and a red light emanated form it and quickly took form of a beautiful woman...maybe twenty years older than they were (15).

"Hi," Izayoi grinned. Before Miroku could pull anything, Inuyasha kicked him in the face.

"Go anywhere near my mom and I'll cure you of your disease. You can't have VHS after death, right?" Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku nodded and respectfully left Izayoi' alone. "Speaking of children..."

"No one was speaking of children," Sango cut in.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Now we are. Speaking of children, Kagome, would you bare my child?"

Kagome's eyes went wide with disgust, "NO WAY!"

Miroku sighed and then turned to Sango, "Then will you-"

"Don't even think about monk," Sango cut in.

Kagome tried to get away from this disturbing topic by stiring back towards Inuyasha's mother. "So, you're Inuyasha's mother?"

Izayoi nodded, "Call me Izayoi."

"Aren't you the least bit upset about your son being in jail?" Kagome inquired.

Izayoi thought for a moment, "It wasn't his fault so not really. He couldn't help being transformed at that time and he couldn't help their reactions. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm not angry about it all."

"Mom," Inuyasha interrupted, "You hit the guy in the head with a frying pan."

"I'm not angry at all," Izayoi repeated.

"You also called him a lowly cow, inviting young women over to stay at his house," Inuyasha added.

"Not angry at all," She repeated.

"You nearly kicked his ass, mom, you were shouting all through it," Inuyasha continued.

Izayoi took a deep breath, "Honey, that was then and this is now. I'm not angry **now**. Understood?"

"You sound pretty mad," Inuyasha muttered, but he knew better than aggravating his mother further.

Sango paused momentarily between giggles to ask, "Inuyasha isn't it weird travelling with your mother like that?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not really. I set off to get her out of the stupid necklace for good anyways."

Izayoi nodded, "We're hoping that we can find someone who can un-cast whatever spell was cast on me."

"Not hoping, Mom," Inuyasha cut in firmly.

"Honey," Izayoi sighed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "This isn't a matter of if, mom, it's a matter of when."

"Inuaysha," his mom replied.

"No, mom," Inuyasha said, "You can't be negative."

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic," Izayoi looked at her son with sad eyes.

"Mom, you have to get out of that necklace," Inuyasha looked her with equally sad yet brown eyes.

"Dear, your eyes," Izayoi looked startled, "They're...they're brown."

"They are?" Inuyasha blinked and they went gold again.

Sango answered, "They were and this is the second time we've noticed. They flickered and so did your hair."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "When?"

Kagome looked downward, "While your were talking about your ex-girlfriend."

"Really?" Inuyasha wondered. "They did...while I was talking about...her?"

Kagome nodded and his eyes flickered again.

Miroku replied, "I think they do that when you're depressed."

Inuyasha looked down. Izayoi looked at her son with soft eyes. "Honey..."

His hair pulsed...and then went dark. "Honey?" Izayoi sounded worried.

"Everything in my life goes wrong!" Inuyasha blurted in a oddly feminine voice. He looked up at them with sad, dark eyes.

"Inuyasha?" everyone replied.

Sorry for the shortness...I was doing this at design academy...I'd do thank yous but I'm doing this at design academy. But special thanks to ki tama onikkusu, you'r epromise finally made me update!


	3. Chapter 3: Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

Makeshift Misfits

"What? What is it this time? Can't you see I'm venting!" he was acting really weird, even for people who had known him for less than a day, they knew that that was uncharcteristic of Inuyasha.

"You're…a girl," Miroku answered bluntly, "With breasts and everything."

Inuyasha scowled, "What do breasts have to do with anything." His (her?) voice sounded like readied daggers.

"Nothing…it's just…" Miroku knew that saying what he was about to say was not a good idea, "I just…noticed that."

"Pervert!" the (three?) girls cried and slapped him upside his head as Izayoi merely shook her head.

"I'm sorry if I have eyes," Miroku grumbled.

"So am I," Inuyasha retorted. But this moment was very surreal, he made a very pretty girl, that's for sure. He had long, beautiful, black hair just like his mom and dark chocolate eyes. And he was curvacious to say the least.

Izayoi giggled, "Well this is odd, I've never seen my 'son' like this during the day."

"Neither has your son," Inuyasha glared.

Izayoi turned to the others apologetically, "Female Inuyasha is a bit moody and vulnerable. She's…well hard to handle because she's easily offended and has an explosive temper. But she's also easily wounded…emotionally and is prone to crying. Even so, she can quickly get irritated. She's…a…a more open Inuyasha, essentially."

"Okay," the three nodded, understanding the gist of what Izayoi was saying.

"Mom! Don't tell people stuff like that!" Inuyasha screamed, "I sound so…so…weak! I'm _not_ weak! I mean, my life may be in shambles…I've had my heart broken by the woman I love, I've had my mom confined into a necklace and I've been arrested…plus I'm cursed to switch genders from time to time _and _I'm destined to always be underestimated and discriminated against because I'm half-demon." S/he was almost crying. (I'm going to use that pronoun for him until he's a guy again.)

"I warned you, she's prone to crying," Izayoi replied and went to cradle her…child. "It's okay honey."

"No, it's not!" Inuyasha wailed, "Nothing about me ever is! That's why Kikyo…" her/his eyes shut as Izayoi began humming a lullaby.

"Nevermind that," she wiped his bangs away and placed him on the ground, "He might be back to normal once he wakes up."

"That was…odd," Kagome commented. "Very odd."

"Everything about us often is," Izayoi grinned, "I need to go back into the necklace, I'm a bit drowsy myself." She morphed into a red light and returned to the ruby around his neck.

"That was odder," Sango replied, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like those two."

Miroku added, "I don't think you ever will."

Kagome nodded in agreement, those two made an odd pair. Inuyasha by himself was odd but together with his mom... Kagome didn't want to even think about it anymore. All that consumed her thoughts was his sad eyes.

Inuyasha woke up and Izayoi was right, he was back to normal. He yawned, "Sorry about that, the transforming thing, that's never happened before actually. Usually it only happens on the night of the new moon."

"Maybe the spell is malfunctioning?" Sango wondered.

"Maybe it isn't," Kagome replied cheerfully, remembering, _'Everything in my life goes wrong!'_

"Chances are, Inuyasha has some how somwhat gained more control over the spell," Miroku answered, matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, I don't cares so long as it never happens again."

"I guess you hate 'venting'," Miroku cracked.

"Maybe you hate living?" Inuyasha warned.

Miroku held up his hands apologetically, trying to mollify the now peeved hanyou. "I was only joking."

"I wasn't, monk," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku rolled his eyes, _I'm pretty sure being a girl has nothing to do with him being easily irritated._ Then Miroku just realized something, "Why are we all in one cell?"

"Huh? What the hell do you mean by 'why are we all in one cell?' " Sango replied.

"Well, usually males and females are jailed seperately, why are we all in one cell? I can understand why Inuyasha could be in either, but what about the rest of us?" Miroku ignored the hanyou's growling.

Sango shrugged, "Maybe this godforsaken kingdom can't afford to split men and women up because they're to busy spending the money on objectifying females."

The other three rolled their eyes at Sango's blatant bitterness at the government for 'opressing her ideals'.

Miroku responded, "Sango's probably somewhat correct…somewhat."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the four thinking different thoughts. Inuyasha- of his mother and Kikyo, resulting in the flickering of his eyes and hair; Sango- of how this ruthless, sexist society is unfit for success; Miroku- of how cool it would be to see girl Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome all naked; and Kagome of how pretty outside it was and how she wishes she could be at home.

"Hello prisoners!" a female voice from beyond the cell bars cried out.

"Great another girl," Miroku drooled without thinking.

"Pervert!" Sango and Kagome cried in unison and slapped on either cheek.

Inuyasha continued looking out the window, apathetic, his eyes fixated on brown for the time being.

"I'm Princess Hide," she smiled, she had long blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. She had Miroku spellbound.

"Hi ya, Princess Hide," Miroku's voice was uncharacteristicly…possessed sounding.

"What do you want?" Sango barked.

Kagome smiled apologetically, "Sorry for her rudeness, princess."

Princess Hide grinned, "No need, it was a valid question. I'm here to let you guys all go."

Inuyasha's eyes went gold for a moment and he looked at the Princess. His heart pounded a little faster and he felt himself willing to do anything for this beauty. _What happened the last time you felt this way?_ A voice echoed and Inuyasha's eyes went chocolate. Suddenly that 'she's so beautiful I'd do anything for her' feeling vanished as though it was never there. When he looked at her through his female eyes, he saw her just as a women…that meant there was something up with this princess. When he looked at Kikyo, even as a girl, his love for her never faded.

"Oh really?" Sango sounded bored.

Princess Hide grinned, "Of course, I have a proposition for you…"

She's up to something and just so you know Hide means excellent, superior. That's why I picked that name for her, so be warned.

Well here's the thank you's from last chapter!

ki tama onikkusu

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

haji

Justapnut

Nay-nay-chan 01


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Hide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

* * *

_**More Important Note: Update speed will be slower due to my work on a side project which will later be revealed. It's a non-fanfiction side project FYI…**_

* * *

Makeshift Misfits

Princess Hide grinned, "Of course, I have a proposition for you…"

"What is that?" Sango inquired fiercely.

"You merely do me one favour and I set you free," Princess Hide answered matter-of-factly.

"I'll do it!" Miroku cried before thinking.

Princess Hide grinned wider. _I already have the monk in agreement. Next the hanyou and the girls will have to relent…_ She turned to Inuyasha, batting her eyelashes. "What about you?" she cooed, provocatively.

Inuyasha simply returned her gaze with a bored one. "Why don't you tell us what the favour is first?"

Princess Hide forced down a scowl. She stared fiercely into his brown eyes for a moment, hoping for some desire or devotion. None. _What is wrong with this guy, he's looking at me with the same gaze as a girl!_

Kagome noticed the Princess hadn't answered yet. "Princess, what is it that we'd have to do to get set free?"

"Yes, what is required of us for our emancipation?" Sango added, feeling a bit wordy.

Princess Hide blinked at Sango for a few moments then turned her gaze away, basically shoving her off. Sango emitted a low growl, not unlike one of Inuyasha's. Princess Hide ignored it. "I'm not sure yet, I haven't a favour needed now…for later, you see." She focused her attention on Inuyasha, hoping maybe her unwavering gaze will work on him.

He sat there thinking about it, unsure. As he did, so did Kagome and Sango. They all wanted to be out of here as soon as possible but at what consequence… So far Inuyasha and Sango had little trust towards the Princess and Kagome had noticed their fierce glares and didn't want to do something regretful. Miroku, on the other hand, was drooling all over her waiting for the rest of them to say yes.

"No," Inuyasha answered, "I'd rather rot in this hellhole then have to do whatever you're plotting."

Sango nodded in agreement, "Who knows what kind of favour we'd have to do for you!"

Princess Hide frowned. "I'm a Princess I have everything I need, chances are you may never even need to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Then why make one like that?" Kagome was getting curious and suspicious.

"Just in case," Princess Hide smirked, "You get something I want."

"But you just said you have everything you want," Inuyasha challenged.

"Well my wants evolve," Princess Hide replied.

Sango snarled, "What if they 'evolve' into something we don't like?"

"But chances are you won't even have to do me a favour!" Princess Hide pressed.

Kagome sat there confused, "But you wants evolve so chances are we would…"

"What are those chances?" Princess hissed.

"You tell us," Inuyasha smirked.

"Argh!" Princess Hide was close to pulling her hair out.

Miroku noticed this and quickly came to the rescue. "It's merely one, tiny favour. What's there to worry about? Besides how does that equate our freedom?"

They sat there thoughtfully, Princess Hide smiling with relief.

"One favour can be a lot you know," Inuyasha muttered.

"But it's way in the future…" Miroku replied.

Sango snapped, "That's what makes it worse…we have no idea where we'll be when she calls us out to fulfill our portion of the bargain. What if we can't?"

"Then you won't have to fulfill that particular favour, I'll just give you another," Princess Hide responded.

Miroku nodded, "She said one favour, that doesn't mean her next need is yours to fill."

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled, tired of the conversation and of Princess Hide's gaze.

"Fine," Sango added dejectedly, she didn't trust Princess Hide but she knew there would be no end to this conversation if she didn't give in. The faster that bitch was out of there, the better.

"Oakey dokey," Kagome smiled, seemingly won over by Inuyasha's and Sango's agreement.

Princess Hide beamed, "Oakey dokey artichokey!"

Inuyasha and Sango rolled their eyes. _I better not regret this, Miroku…_They both silently threatened the monk who seemed so satisfied in helping the Princess.

Princess Hide turned on her heels and left, saying, "You'll be out before dawn…"

Sango glanced outside, it was noon, that meant they might be here for the rest of the goddamn day. "Bitch."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome looked at the two flabbergasted.

"She's our princess!" Kagome cried.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a bitch," They both seethed.

"Miroku, back me up on this," Kagome spoke but then regretted it when she saw his perverted smile, "Not that kind of back up, pervert!"

Miroku smiled, "I knew that, I just wanted to tease you, that's all."

"Well tease this!" Sango cried and kicked him in the head swiftly.

"Ouch…" Miroku muttered, "Sango why must you hurt me so?"

The three answered in unison, "Because you deserve it."

Meanwhile Princess Hide sat in her chambers brimming with glee. "Those four have no idea what they're in for…kukukuku…and about the hanyou…there's something odd about him, no man, demon or otherwise is immune to my beauty. I'm curious…how did he not fall for me like the monk did…"

When the group was actually set free, earlier than expected, they were at a lost at what to do. They had even called Izayoi out to ask for her advice.

"Well, I suggest Kagome and Sango visit their family first as they live nearby and maybe all of us should embark on a journey together!" she squealed.

"Mom, don't," Inuyasha commanded.

Izayoi laughed, "Sorry, honey."

The three stared at Inuyasha and his mother for a moment.

"So…let's go home!" Kagome squealed.

"Kagome, don't," Inuyasha ordered.

"You're not the boss of me," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'm not the boss of my mom either."

"Well don't tell me what to do," Kagome remarked.

"Then don't make noises at decibels harmful to my sensitive ears," Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh," Kagome looked up at his ears, almost as though apologizing to them directly and replied, "Sorry Inuyasha…I forgot."

"So I reminded you," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome just huffed and headed home, the rest following… _I hope they all like my family…_

Just in case you didn't read my more important note at the top, here it is again:

_**More Important Note: Update speed will be slower due to my work on a side project which will later be revealed. It's a non-fanfiction side project FYI…**_

Thanks to all my reviewers, the reason this chapter is here at this moment is all because of ki tama onikkusu because well, they asked for it... But thanks to you all...

ki tama onikkusu

Justapnut

Xoroth

Nay-nay-chan01

Deathmvp


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**More Important Note:**Update speed will be slower due to my work on a side project which will later be revealed. It's a non-fanfiction side project FYI…

Makeshift Misfits

"Um…so here's my humble abode," Sango greeted as they approached the taijiya's home. "Are you guys gonna come in or do I say hello by myself and we be on our way?"

Miroku grinned, "I'd love to meet your family especially if you have a sister…"

Sango rolled her eyes then beamed, "I don't."

"Well! Let's go in!" Izayoi smiled.

Sango led them into the small hut where her father and brother were playing checkers.

"Honey, I'm surprised the let you out so early. Bail based on good behaviour just doesn't seem to suit you," her father grinned.

Sango frowned, "Oyaji…" a Japanese term for father

Kohaku, her brother, finally gazed up at his sister and the three strangers behind her. "Ane-ue, you're gone for one day and you come back with a boyfriend? And a monk of all people? Isn't that like against his oath or something?" Ane-ue: a term Kohaku used for Sango when I was reading a scanlation of Inuyasha.

Sango growled, Miroku's smile only angering her further. "Kohaku," she warned, "Shut up, will you?"

Her father laughed, "Hey, your friends can come in. Kohaku behave."

Kohaku nodded and went up to Kagome. "Hiya! You'll be the first gal pal Ane-ue's ever had!" He simply ignored Sango's vicious glare. "I hope you and boyfriend visit a lot!"

It took three seconds of calculation for Kagome and Inuyasha to figure out that Kohaku was implying that they were a couple. The blush that followed had no delay.

Izayoi laughed, "Children and their wild imaginations."

"Kohaku!" Sango cried before chasing her brother around the room. Then she cast an apologetic glance at the flustered and hanyou and girl, "Sorry, he's not always like this. I usually _like_ my brother. I guess today he decided to be a pain in the ass!"

Kohaku giggled mirthfully as Sango lagged behind.

…

After Sango had caught her brother and had informed her family of her plans of travelling, they prepared to leave.

"I hope your family's a lot better than mine," Sango sighed.

Kagome giggled nervously, "I hope so too…" _A fruitless effort…_

When the gang approached the Higurashi (Kagome's last name) hut, Kagome was very nervous. "Uh…well, here it is…where I live. Um…Mama and Souta outta be home, hopefully Grandpa isn't but then…he never leaves…" here she chuckled nervously. Then she let them in and cried, "Mama, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!"

Her mother walked up smiling, "Hello Kagome…oh and I see you've brought friends! Hello…"

"Miroku," the monk introduced himself, grinning.

Sango not far behind, "Sango."

Izayoi jumped in when she saw her son reluctant, "The shy boy is Inuyasha-"

"I'm NOT shy!" Inuyasha cried.

"-and I'm his mother," Izayoi laughed and shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, "I know the type." Sending a secret glance at her daughter. "So, Kagome I take it you're not staying?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Mother's intuition," Mrs. Higurashi smirked, just then Souta bounded in.

"Onee-chan is back!" Souta grinned, "How was it in jail?"

"Um…not bad, I made friends!" Kagome smiled.

Souta gave a quick once over of the awkward four and then sent a sly glance at Inuyasha. "And a boyfriend too!"

Kagome turned beet red as Inuyasha turned away, trying to look completely nonchalant (which was impossible with a face so red). "Souta! Don't say stuff like that!"

"I can't believe it! I was guessing but by your reaction, I'm right!" Souta exclaimed.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Souta! SHUT UP! I don't…he's not…"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

Just then, as if things couldn't get any worse, her Grandpa burst in. "I had trouble finding the herbs I…oh Kagome, you're home."

Kagome smiled and with clenched teeth announced, "Yes and I brought some _friends_…" Her old-fashioned Grandpa was sure to have some problems with…

"DEMON!" he cried incredulously, pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears flattened as Izayoi hugged her son, "He's only half! No need for alarm! He wouldn't hurt a fly…unless it hurt him first…"

But her grandpa completely did not hear that, "Let me get my sutras to banish this demon back to it's maker!"

"Grandpa! I _let him in_!" Kagome yelled.

"Why do I seem to be the only alarmed person? There IS a DEMON in the HUT!" Grandpa screeched.

"A HARMLESS ONE!" Izayoi and Kagome yelled in unison.

"Not entirely," Inuyasha muttered angrily.

"Aha! Found it!" Grandpa grinned widely as he found what he was looking for.

Kagome seethed, "Grandpa, don't you dare! Don't!"

"Don't what?" Finally the old fart was listening to someone other than himself.

"Don't hurt Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "He's no hazard to us."

"That's what they always say!" he warned.

Izayoi glared at him, "This time it's true. MY SON would never harm a fly…that didn't harm him first…"

"That's…your son?" Grandpa stared at her surprised.

"He's only _half-demon_," Izayoi answered, "Not every demon'll devour you in a heartbeat. The same went for my husband that goes for my son."

"Hmm…suit yourself," Grandpa replied and waddled over to the corner.

Kagome turned to Izayoi and Inuyasha. "Very, _very_ sorry. My Grandpa is very old-fashion and distrustful…"

Izayoi smiled, "Inuyasha is too, so it's okay, besides the misunderstanding was cleared up before any serious danger could be had. That's all that matters…"

"I hope so," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want Grandpa to kill to your boyfriend would you?" Souta teased and was soon in the same position Kohaku was merely moments before.

Miroku laughed, having had no input in anything at all since introducing himself. Whilst Sango tried not to attract attention, grateful Souta had not come to the same conclusion Kohaku had about her relationship with the lecherous monk.

After Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi had concluded their long talk on whatever it is mother's discuss whenever they have a chance, the group prepared to head out, unaware of the pink blur rushing towards them at breakneck speed.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness…let's just say my excuse is writer's lock even though I knew exactly what would happen this chapter…how was the problem. Loyal fans, rintindumb thanks you!

Diamond369

Justapnut

ki tama onikkusu

Ijou

May the inu hanyo


	6. Chapter 6: Tenji Sisters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**More Important Note:** Update speed will be slower due to my work on a side project which will later be revealed. It's a non-fanfiction side project FYI…

**Makeshift Misfits**

The group all set to start their journey when Inuyasha suddenly halted.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's nose sniffed the air rapidly. His eyes widened. "Oh crap, mom…"

"What is it?" Izayoi asked concerned but before her son could answer he was knocked over by a dark pink blur.

"Ooof!" he cried and the entire group turned towards him.

They were surprised to see a half-demon, about 17, sitting on top of him. She was cuddling as hard as he would allow, dark pink hair falling over her face. Soon a younger, 15 year old, half-demon with rose pink hair walked up. She sighed and shook her head, "Hiromi…"

Miroku looked between the two girls lustfully, noticing the resemblance between them.

Hiromi looked up at the younger girl apologetically, "But it's Nu-chan!"

"Nu-chan?" Sango gasped, chuckling.

Inuyasha growled, "Eriko, get your sister the hell off of me!"

Eriko smirked, her hazel eyes filled with glee, "You know for a fact that I can't."

Izayoi sighed, "Hiromi, honey, please get off of Inuyasha, please."

Hiromi begrudgingly obeyed, "Sorry Izayoi oba-san."

Izayoi sighed, "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"Sorry Nu-chan," Hiromi replied.

Inuyasha glared, "You're lucky I don't get a restraining order out on you!"

Hiromi's eyes widened, "But Nu-chan!"

Eriko laughed, "Hiromi, calling him that isn't helping."

Inuyasha glared at Eriko. "You're lucky I haven't gotten a restraining order out on _you_!"

Eriko sighed, "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" he screamed.

Izayoi took it upon herself to explained to the amazed, albeit amused, gang what was going on. "This is Eriko and Hiromi Tenji. My best friend Sakura's girls."

"Yes, me and Yash go way back!" Eriko bragged.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha seethed.

Eriko rolled her eyes and Hiromi replied, "Is that any way to talk to your future sister-in-law?"

"Hiromi, I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

Izayoi sighed, "As you can see, they're a bit eccentric."

"Eccentric my ass, mom!" Inuyasha cried, "I freaking hate their family!" Damn Sakura, the condom freak! Damn Kiyoshi, he creeps the shit out of me! And damn these two straight to freaking hell!" Inuyasha panted.

Izayoi gave him a warning look. "Inuyasha, the Tenji's are our friends…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "From planet crazy."

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Says the half-boy, half-girl."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled.

"Speaking of, where's Kikyo?" Hiromi asked. Everyone but Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

Eriko snapped, "Hiromi!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Kikyo's…not here…"

"Where'd she go?" Hiromi asked. Again…

Eriko pulled Hiromi closer and seethed, "Are you effing brain-dead! Can you not tell that she's gone!"

"She left Inuyasha?" They were all about to slap their foreheads.

Inuyasha's gritted his teeth. "Yes…she did…she had to…" His slightly high-pitched voice cracked.

"You okay?" Hiromi asked, "Does this have anything to do with the love of your life ditching you?"

Eriko nearly strangled her older sister as the rest of the gang merely gawked at her.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, tears dripping down his face. "Of course!" His eyes turned chocolate and his hair ebony. "Thanks Hiromi for reminding me of my desolate life!"

Eriko turned away from beating the crap out of her sister and turned incredulously at Inuyasha. "That happens everyday now?"

"No…just when I'm depressed!" s/he wailed, "And boy am I depressed!" S/he broke into sobs.

Eriko dropped Hiromi roughly, "See, this is what happens when you ask stupid questions!" Hiromi was just about unconscious so Eriko got no response.

Izayoi was about to cradle her son when Kagome beat her to it.

"Inuyasha, don't be sad," Her voice was warm and comforting, "You know she would have married you if she had the chance, she still loves you."

"But-" Inuyasha choked out.

"But nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome stroked his/her hair.

They all watched in awe, Eriko sporting a huge grin.

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome dried his/her tears, "It still hurts…I miss her…"

"I know, Inuyasha, I know," she clutched him/her close to her chest, stroking his/her ears ever so gently.

Inuyasha's eyelids got heavy as Kagome's heartbeat lulled him/her to sleep. As soon as s/he did nod off, however, Kagome noticed the five pairs of eyes focused on her. "What?" a light blush decorated her cheeks.

Izayoi smiled, "It's just I've been the only one who can calm him down until now."

Kagome realized alarmingly what she had just done. "I-I don't know what happened…he just seemed so depressed…I just reacted…sorry to steal your thunder, Izayoi-san."

Izayoi laughed, "Steal my thunder…? Kagome, I'm not mad, I'm overjoyed. No need to apologize."

Kagome blushed even deeper.

Eriko examined Kagome closely then exclaimed joyously, "You are the perfect candidate!"

Sango gave Eriko a skeptical look. This girl had made a very…strange impression on the tajiya. "Candidate for what?"

Eriko's eyes become soft and kind. She looked down at the slumbering hanyou, now fully male, and smiled sweetly, "To help him get over her."

"Her…?" Kagome realized with a blush that Eriko was referring to Kikyo, "How would I do that?"

Eriko blinked and looked at Kagome, "Isn't that much obvious? Love him, duh!"

Kagome's eyes widened and soon her blush matched Inuyasha's haori.

Hiromi, having regained consciousness, pouted, "I thought I was he perfect candidate for that!"

Eriko glared, "Well, you screwed that up just now, didn't you?"

Miroku smiled, "Now I'm sure she didn't mean any harm!" He closed in on Hiromi's rear but before he could make contact a boomerang intercepted, blocking Hiromi.

Sango scowled, "Watch yourself with the monk, girls, he's a lech."

Eriko and Hiromi quickly noticed the proximity of Miroku's hand to Hiromi's butt and distanced themselves from the pervert.

Miroku sighed dejectedly, "It was bound to come out eventually…lucky Inuyasha." He envied the fact that the hanyou got to rest his head within Kagome's bosom.

Just then, as if queued, he stirred, nuzzling his head within Kagome's chest. Kagome muffled a scream as her face went an unimaginable shade of red.

Izayoi laughed, "Let me take him off your hands." She gently pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome, although he resisted a little, she finally managed to pry him from Kagome. His head soon lay on him mother's lap, engulfed in her scent.

Sango turned to Eriko and Hiromi, suddenly curious, and asked, "So…why'd you come see Inuyasha?"

Eriko and Hiromi beamed, "Thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Finally another helping of Maleshift Misfits! Sorry to make you guys wait so long!

haji

Diamond369

ki tama onikkusu

Nay-nay-chan01

Justapnut

whitetiger-isabella

myInuYasha15


	7. Chapter 7: His Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

"In all honesty," Eriko sighed, "We came to check up on the guy."

Hiromi nodded, "We haven't seen him in six months and that was during the Kikyo days so he didn't have much time for us anyways."

"Yeah," Eriko added, "The guy suddenly up and leaves as his best friend I gotta check up on him."

Kagome listened with keen interest. "So what was Inuyasha like a kid?" She cast a glance at Izayoi, "I know I could ask you, Izayoi, but I doubt you`d give an honest depiction.

Izayoi smiled, "Understandable."

Eriko and Hiromi traded glances, "Inuyasha as a kid?"

They all nodded eagerly, suddenly interested.

"ADORABLE!" Hiromi cried, almost waking the sleeping hanyou.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Well, no duh! Aren't all of us?" She sighed, "Let me answer you guys more...accurately. Inuyasha was...well...pretty timid."

"Timid? Like how?" Kagome's mind had already conjured an image of a mini-Inuyasha, clinging to his mother's sleeve and it was SOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!

"Well, he was pretty much afraid of his own shadow. He only trusted three people really, Hiromi, his mom and I," Eriko replied, "He's always been a huge momma's boy and kinda shied away from his father."

Hiromi nodded, "He was bullied, too. It's kinda depressing but he got the brunt of it from Sesshomaru, his older half- brother. The fact that Fluffy is his father's son, really didn't help his relationship with his father."

"The fact that InuTaisho oji-chan insisted that his entire family live together really didn't help matters much," Eriko added.

Izayoi sighed, "His first wife and I didn't get along very well. We're just _too_…different."

"I can imagine," Sango laughed.

Izayoi sighed again, "No, you can't."

That earned her a stare but the Tenji twosome went on.

"So Inuyasha was almost always at his mother's side and when he wasn't, I was with Hiromi closely behind," Eriko reminisced, "Good times, good times."

Hiromi laughed, "Because of that, he was the most polite, kindest little guy I have ever seen. Totally opposite to the Nu-chan you see now."

Miroku cast a glance at the slumbering hanyou. "Whatever could have happened to make him the way he is?"

Eriko flipped her hair back and sighed, "He just got fed up with Sesshomaru and getting bullied. Sesshy started to push me and Hiromi around instead of usually scampering off. Plus, he started going on and on about Yash's mom so he just exploded. Then he started working to become stronger and less dependent on everyone. He started becoming more introverted and now he's a smart ass with no manners and major anger issues. It's sad really."

"Yeah but he's a total babe magnet!" Hiromi sighed, "Which means I keep getting competition."

Eriko rolled her eyes at her sister. "He's always been a babe magnet, Hiromi and you've never had a chance to begin with."

Hiromi pouted, "Did too."

"Sometimes I wonder who the big sister really is," Eriko buried her face in her hands.

The group got kind of silent and awkward. Then suddenly Eriko lit up, "Wanna hear some embarrassing Yash stories?"

"We've got lots to spare," Hiromi grinned.

…

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of giggles. "What the hell are you guys so happy about?"

Izayoi sighed and gave everyone an apologetic grin, "He's not a morning person…"

"It's afternoon," Eriko retorted.

Inuyasha scowled, "You know as well as everyone IDON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Suddenly, everyone burst into huge fits of giggles.

"WHAT THE FRIG ARE YOU ALL SO FRICKING HAPPY ABOUT?" Inuyasha glared.

"It's just…" Kagome giggled, "I bet it's gotten harder for you since Boo bear got 'stolen'."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Boo bear…? How'd you-" Inuyasha swivelled towards Eriko and Hiromi, "You have NO CONCEPT WHATSOEVER of a SECRET! SECRET!" Then something else dawned on him. "What else have you told them?"

Eriko turned her head indignantly, "I don't know what you mean, dearest Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then focused on Hiromi. _The weakest link._ He blinked a couple times before going up a couple thousand notches on the cute scale, "Onee-chan, please tell me what other secrets you and Eriko have thoughtlessly spilled."

Hiromi stuttered and hesitated, unable to resist Inuyasha and the word 'onee-chan' but Eriko noticed right away. Right before Hiromi revealed anything; Eriko grabbed pinched a piece of her sister's thigh and twisted as hard as she could without breaking the skin. Hiromi winced and mouthed the words 'nothing, nothing! Honest!'

Normally at this point, Inuyasha would have given up, normally meaning up until he became fourteen-ish. Inuyasha blinked back tears and bit his lip.

"What is he doing?" Eriko whispered to Hiromi. Hiromi shrugged and looked to the rest of the gang for answers and they responded in the same fashion.

Inuyasha dropped his head and hid his smirk as his silver locks turned ebony. S/he looked up at them with big brown eyes. "Please guys, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to know what you have and haven't spilled about me."

"Th-that's not gonna work, Yash," Eriko stuttered, thrown off completely by this.

Inuyasha pouted and twirled his/her forelock sullenly, "But, can't you tell that I'm very depressed. I mean, isn't enough that the love of my life left me, my mother is forever ensnared in a stupid necklace, I am prone to switching dangers from time to time but now MY VERY BEST FRIENDS have decided to BETRAY ME!" Inuyasha broke into bitter sobs, "NOTHING" sob "EVER" sob, "GOES" sob "RIGHT" sob "IN" sob "MY" sob "LIFE!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome reached out to console him…err…her.

Inuyasha shrunk back. "I doubt you did anything to stop them, did you Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "I-I'm sorry…"

"You EVEN LAUGHED AT ME!" Inuyasha screamed, "ALL OF YOU DID!"

"Inuyasha, honey calm down," Izayoi tried.

Inuyasha looked up at Izayoi with eyes so filled with rage and despair she stopped. "Mom…you didn't do anything either did you?" Izayoi turned away, silent. "Exactly. Maybe I should just…" sob "I-I-I-" Inuyasha just turn and ran, his hair concealing his smirks.

Eriko and Hiromi sighed, "We should do something."

Izayoi nodded, "It's getting closer to nightfall." She nibbled on her lip nervously, "I'm worried in this form Inuyasha can't defend himself."

Kagome, Miroku and Sango exchanged anxious glances. "Should we look for him?"

* * *

Ha ha... Inuyash's more conniving then they would guess...heh heh...well guess what? I posted this on my birthday!!!!!!!!!! November 7th!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all my fans!

myInuYasha15

ReedyRulz

haji

yyxdarkxyy

firemaster101

firelarc


	8. Chapter 8: Karma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha sat up in a tree waiting for the inevitable search party to come his way. He had never figured that this whole gender-switching thing would be so…so…awesome. Inuyasha titled his/her head as all the benefits of being a girl came floating to his mind. "Why did I never realize this before?" s/he laughed. Inuyasha's laughter halted as the Eriko's hollers echoed through the forest.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! We're really sorry! HONEST!" she hollered, her tone tinted with worry.

"ONEE-CHAN IS SUPER DUPER SORRY! SUPER DUPER SORRY!" Hiromi screamed.

Kagome and Izayoi followed suit with their simultaneous, "Inuyasha, just come here so we can talk about this. We're all very sorry and worried about you."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and replied, "You mean it?"

Within seconds, the whole group arrived into view, looking very apologetic. Even Miroku and Sango, who didn't even get personal backlash thing.

_Let's let 'em off the hook._ Inuyasha relented and answered with a smile, unlike him, "Good. But honestly, don't try this shit again." Inuyasha felt himself transform back, his hair go silver and his eyes gold. "Cuz this acting stuff is really hard."

"ACTING?" they replied incredulously.

"Inuyasha," his mom used her disappointed tone, "I really-"

"Payback with interest," Inuyasha snapped.

The rest were merely looking at him with mild interest.

Inuyasha recognized that stare of wonder, "What? Did-didn't I change back?"

"Not exactly," Miroku managed between snickers.

It took a couple of seconds for Inuyasha to realize that his voice was still feminine. "But-but…" Inuyasha stuttered as he realized that his hair had gone silver and his eyes were gold, it's just the _rest of him_ hadn't followed suit in the conversation. He felt his doggy ears on the top of his head twitch with the realization, "I'M STILL A GIRL?!"

"Payback with interest," Eriko sneered, "I guess that's just what you get for abusing your abilities."

Inuyasha felt like crying. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him as the stench of demon crowded his nose. Inuyasha placed a hand on Tessaiga (spelling?), "Not-" he began as someone sped by. Inuyasha blinked as the demon fell over, dead. S/he found him/herself staring at a man instead, one with short brown hair and deep blue eyes, one that was smiling at Inuyasha,

"No need to thank me," the man announced, "Just doing my job."

Inuyasha felt irritated just at this guy's presence. "And what job might that be?"

"Saving damsel's in distress."

That phrase struck a nerve and not only in Inuyasha.

"Who said I was in distress?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango was right behind him/her. "Yes, what made you believe the she needed rescuing. Did you just assume that she was defenseless? And weak? Because she is a _woman_?"

"I can handle myself quite well, _sir_," Inuyasha snapped, "That's what this sword at my side is for."

"Not every woman is a damsel in distress, mister, and I'd like you to remember that!" Sango cried, her voice rising.

The man backed away and held his hands up in surrender. "I'll admit that this may have been a bad call. And I probably should have chosen my words better. I guess I just didn't want a rare beauty like you to have to waste her strength on a loser like that."

Inuyasha didn't waver at all at this man's poor attempt at flattering her/him. "No, you're just an idiot."

He chuckled. "My name is Koji, what might yours be?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha snapped.

Izayoi shot Inuyasha a warning glare. "I did not raise you to be rude to people who help you."

"Mom, he called me a damsel in distress," Inuyasha whined.

"And you called him an idiot. I think that's fair, besides, he also called you beautiful," Izayoi replied.

"But mom, I don't care!" Inuyasha snapped.

"But I do," Izayoi pressed.

Koji laughed at their argument, "I should have figured that this beautiful woman would be her sister and not her mother."

Izayoi turned away from her son as a blush crept on her giggling face. "My, my! You are just one smooth operator, aren't you?"

Inuyasha made a gagging noise.

Izayoi shot him/her a glare before turning back at Koji, "My name is Izayoi and this is my daughter Inu….Yuuki. Inuyuuki is just a little grumpy, today just hasn't been going her way."

"Inuyuuki? A name just as unique as the girl, good call," Koji replied, "But then again a rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"Rose's have thorns," Inuyasha warned.

"Inu_yuuki_, people don't normally insult those who compliment them," Kagome scolded.

"People don't normally electrocute boys either," Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh," Miroku winced, "Low blow."

Kagome clenched her fists as tears filled her eyes. "It was an _accident_ and you know that. Take it back."

"Make me," Inuyasha snapped.

"_Take it back or you'll regret it._"

"Not regretting it so far," Inuyasha was nonchalant.

"Argh…" Kagome gritted her teeth and suddenly pointed her fingers at Inuyasha; electricity escaped her fingers and hit the rude hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as several degrees of pain shot up and down his/her spine. The smell of barbecue began to waft in the air.

"Ouch," Eriko and Hiromi winced.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry…you just wouldn't take it back…"

"Are you okay?" Koji cried as he rushed to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha managed a weak nod.

Kagome turned to Izayoi, "You know I didn't mean it…"

Izayoi nodded as she headed towards Inuyasha, "Accidents happen…"

Kagome, on the other hand, just began backing away. Tears overflowing as she moved further and further away from Inuyasha.

Eriko looked at Kagome consolingly, "He deserved it, okay? It was obvious he was crossing the line."

"I know, b-but still…I...I…"Kagome sobbed.

"Koji get your hands off of me!" Inuyasha protested.

"Well, can you move?" Koji asked.

Inuyasha scowled, "Not really."

"So until you can, I'll carry you."

"No. No. NO!" Inuyasha cried as Koji piggybank her body. "Mom make him stop!"

Izayoi gave him a sad smile, "I don't see what's wrong, honey."

Inuyasha pounded on Koji's back. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Eriko turned to Kagome, "Maybe something good will come out of this anyways." She laughed as Inuyasha began vigorously pounding on Koji's back.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but reviews are in the minimal range...

firemaster101

firelarc


	9. Chapter 9: Declaration of Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

"So..." Koji began.

"No," Inu'yuuki' snapped.

Koji sighed, "But I have some much to offer..."

"I am not interested in you or anyone else..." 'Inuyuuki' answered swiftly.

Sango and Kagome marvelled at Inuyasha's skills at rejection.

"I _just_ came out of a relationship and I'm not inclined to start a new one any time soon," Inuyuuki answered. Although 'just' was a bit of a fib, as it was over a month ago, Inuyasha did figure the rest was pretty much true and believable.

Koji seemed in thought, obviously, he wasn't giving up that easy. "Well... maybe we can take things slow... start out as friends?"

Inuyasha -err...Inuyuuki- scoffed, "Yeah right... you think I want friends? I've got enough with just Twiddledee and Twiddledummer back there."

"Hey!" Eriko and Hiromi cried, realizing they were being referred to.

"And I'll say this **one more time**, I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU KOJI!" Inuyuuki cried, "if you ask my _one more time_, I _will_ slaughter you. Slowly and painfully, understood?"

Koji sighed, "But-"

Inuya- yuuki... clenched 'her' teeth, "NO FREAKING BUTS! I AM NOT INTERESTED!"

"You're so beautiful... how can I help myself?" Koji replied.

Miroku laughed, knowing that line very well. _It's one after my own heart._ He chuckled. _My own heart._

Inu -yuuki- rolled her eyes. "Oh and since you couldn't see that, I just _rolled my eyes _at you."

Izyaoi couldn't help but laugh a little. Her son...err... daughter would be more accurate at the moment... was just so cute.

"What is it that you don't like about me?" Koji pleaded, "I can change?"

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PERSISTENT! I DO NOT LIKE YOU THAT WAY!" Inuyuuki snapped, "You are not my type."

Koji sighed, "But what is it _exactly _that makes me not your type?"

Inuyasha was getting fed up with this. Chances are there is only one thing that would get Koji to leave him alone and that is a truth...of sorts... "I LIKE GIRLS!" s/he huffed, "I AM ONLY ATTRACTED TO WOMEN! ME NO LIKE PENISES!"

Everyone was very surprised by his outburst. Eriko started to burst out in a fit of giggles.

Koji's mouth kept flapping up and down.

Inuyuuki's face went deep red. S/he kept his/her gaze downcast. "You never had a chance to begin with."

"S-so y-you're a...?" Koji finally managed.

"Yeah," Inuyuuki answered, "I am."

Eriko laughed louder. Hiromi turned to her sister puzzled and asked, "H-how can he be a...um...if he's a he?"

Eriko rolled her eyes at her sister. "He's not but since right now he's a girl, then as a girl he is a-"

"OH! Okay!" Hiromi beamed, bringing all attention onto herself. "Um...hi?"

Inuyuuki rolled his/her eyes. "Hiromi..."

Koji sighed and fell back in step with Hiromi and Eriko. "So what's your sexual orientation?"

Miroku laughed. This Koji guy really is a man after his own heart.

Inuyuuki dug his/her claws into Koji's back. "WOMANIZING JERK!" the three (?) hanyous cried. Then Eriko and Hiromi turned their heads defiantly upwards and chorused, "Our sexual orientation is none of your business!"

"Um..." Koji looked to the other two young women in the group. "H-"

"Don't even think about it," They snapped, fire crackling around Kagome's clenched fists.

"Whoa...whoa..." Koji sighed, "No need for the flames there."

Kagome stared down at her fists in surprise. "Huh? Oh...um...sorry...I can't really control this..." But the flames slowly burned out as her temper did.

Inuyuuki sighed, "If you had burned him, maybe I could get down from this ridiculous position."

...

Koji walked awkwardly as this ring of angry women surrounded him, Miroku keeping his distance not wanting to get involved.

"Honestly, I think I can walk now," Inuyuuki seethed for the fourteenth time since his/her 'confession'.

"Um..." Koji felt awkward.

"Because honestly I think the thought of being touched by such a womanizing insect has moved my body to heal itself," Inuyuuki retorted, "Especially one who also happens to be a major fool such as yourself."

Koji sighed downhearted as Izayoi for the fourteenth time that day, refused to mediate lik$e she had upon their first meeting. Apparently whatever good impression he had made, had quickly dissipated with his testosterone fueled actions. The once 'smooth operator' was now an enemy of women.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Koji managed.

"For what?" Inuyuuki snapped as the other women glared at Koji.

"For...uh...quickly discarding you like that when you um...mentioned your 'preferences'," Koji stumbled, "I feel that that might have reversed or worsened the impression I made on you and your comrades, Inuyuuki, and I am truly sorry."

"Keh, it's not like a care," Inuyuuki scoffed, "I wanted you to 'discard' me."

"Um...I-I-I have decided that I will work to bring such a lovely lady as yourself back to our team...er...to say...I am going to make you fall in love with me!" Koji declared.

Inuyuuki's eyes went wide and a blush spread across his/her face. "What?"

Eriko nearly bowled over in laughter, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Izayoi tried to mask her chuckles at her 'son's' incredulous expression. But soon, she as well as the rest of the group, couldn't hold their laughter any longer.

"Despite all that you've said today," Koji continued, "I've found that I cannot stop thinking about you."

"I'm on your back! How can you forget me?!" Inuyuuki snapped trying to rationalize the odd thumping of his/her heart.

"Yes, but...well...it's the nature of my thoughts that I was referring to," Koji answered and before he could be misunderstood, added, "I can't help but imagine our possible future together."

"THERE'S NO FUTURE TOGETHER! I LIKE GIRLS! I SAID SO!" Inuyuuki cried.

Koji let Inuyuuki down and s/he was right, s/he could walk now. He turned to Inuyuuki, he looked up her with bold blue eyes, "And I like you."

"Wha-what?" Inuyuuki blurted before Koji pulled her/him into a kiss.

The laughter only increased as Inuyuuki pulled away stuttering as his/her fingers traced over his/her lips.

Koji smiled, "There's a village up ahead." Koji pointed in the direction they were headed then started walking to the left.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inuyuuki did not mean to sound like s/he didn't want him to go.

"I'm going off to be the man who can sweep you off your feet," Koji smiled and began to wallk away.

"I LIKE GIRLS GODDAMMIT! GIVE UP!" Inuyuuki sighed, going male shortly after. His face went deep red as he just wanted everyone to shut up.

"Hey," Eriko smiled, "Cheer up, at least that wasn't your first kiss."

"I know...but...ARGH!" Inuyasha cried, "THAT BASTARD FREAKING KISSED ME!"

* * *

Yeah, that was not the direction I had intended to go with Koji but whatever. Anything is better than nothing, right?

And I have no reviewers to speak off...I lost the list and there have been no new ones since....ah well...maybe I'll have more after this chappie!


	10. Chapter 10: Oh no

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha stood furious mumbling, "I hate life," repeatedly. Despite no one having said much since Koji traipsed off, Inuyasha knew everyone was still thinking about it. I mean, he himself couldn't get that stupid confession out of his brain. _He sure has balls._ Inuyasha mentally swore.

Eriko just couldn't stop laughing. _That was the funniest thing I have ever seen happen to the poor guy._

Miroku himself was chuckling but at Koji not Inuyasha. _Truly, a man after my own heart._

Hiromi, however, was worried about another rival coming into play. _I must defeat Koji at all costs and make Inuyasha fall in love with ME!_

Kagome was also worried but not exactly for the same reason as Hiromi. _Poor Inuyasha, he probably has no idea what to do with this Koji character! Maybe I should try and cheer him up._ Kagome glanced down at her hands and changed her mind. _Or maybe not...what if I electrocute him again? Or set him aflame? Or worse? Can I do worse?!_

Sango looked between the now frantic Kagome and the cursing Inuyasha and sighed. _What an odd couple they would make. _

Izayoi was humming a happy song. _Ooo...already I can tell that traveling all together was a super idea!_

Inuyasha whipped around to Eriko. "Would you stop laughing? It's NOT funny!"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Eriko managed between giggles, "A BOY just confessed to you."

"ARGH! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL DISMEMBER YOU AND DEVOUR YOUR ENTRAILS, UNDERSTAND?" Inuyasha cried, "OR WAS THAT TOO COMPLEX FOR YOU?"

Eriko tried to quiet her laughter, wiping a tear from her eye, "I guess that was what you deserve for tricking us like that."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and tried his best not to strangle Eriko.

Finally her laughter subsided and she let out a sigh, "Well, we gotta go report your conditions to Mama."

"YES!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You're leaving!"

Hiromi snapped out of her daze. "Wait, what?"

"We have to go Hiromi," Eriko sighed, grabbing her sister's arm.

"No, no we don't," Hiromi pleaded.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, we do."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! LEMME STAY WITH INUYASHA!" Hiromi clutched Inuyasha suddenly, "YOU CAN GO!"

Eriko shook her head. _I honestly often wonder who the big sister is. _"As easy as that sounds, Inuyasha will kill me if I do and Mama wants both of us back home safe and sound."

"B-BUT WHAT IF I COME BACK AND HE'S WITH KOJI?!" Hiromi cried, causing Inuyasha to lose his breakfast.

"THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I LIKE GIRLS GODDAMMIT AND NOTHING THAT IDIOT IS EVER GONNA DO WILL CHANGE THAT!" Inuyasha cried.

"That's true, Hiromi," Eriko managed between chuckles, "You don't have to worry about Koji stealing Inuyasha."

Hiromi looked between Inuyasha and Eriko, "You sure?"

"Positive," Inuyasha seethed and Eriko laughed.

Hiromi dropped Inuyasha and beamed, "Okay then!"

Eriko laughed as Inuyasha got himself off from the ground.

"Oh wait!" Hiromi gasped like a four year old. "Your presents!"

"My presents?" Inuyasha wondered.

Hiromi pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek as she dropped something in his hands. "One from me and one from Mama."

Eriko rolled her eyes, "C'mon Hiromi."

"Bye bye! Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Oba-chan!" Hiromi's voice began to fade away as she and her sister went farther and farther into the distance.

Inuyasha looked down into his hands. "WTF! ARGH!" He threw several small packets onto the ground. "SAKURA, I DON'T FREAKING NEED THESE! YOU STUPID-" (a/n: wondering what the packets are? Go back to chapter six and remember this is a gift from Sakura.)

"Inuyasha, don't talk about my best friend that way!" Izayoi cried, cutting off Inuyasha.

"Why on earth would you be best friends with someone who gives your teen aged son THESE kinds of presents," he gestured dramatically at the scattered little packets.

Izayoi sighed, "Um...she's just worried about you and wants you to be safe?"

"There's no need for the worry, Mom, and you know that," Inuyasha snapped, "She's practically _encouraging_ it Mom."

Izayoi sighed, "I guess so but she doesn't mean to-"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I beg to differ."

"Um," Kagome interjected, "I'm a little hungry, shall we...um stop by at the village Koji mentioned?"

Inuyasha shivered, "Never say that name in front of me ever again."

Izayoi smiled, "Kagome, I'm feeling a bit famished myself, I think we should. Anyone disagree?" Izayoi looked directly at her son.

"No..." he groaned, shortly before his stomach did.

Izayoi laughed as her son blushed, "You are just too cute."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Let's just get to the damn village already."

Izayoi smiled as the group all walked a little faster to catch up with Inuyasha.

Just before the reached the village, Inuyasha stop and stared up at the sky.

"What is it?" Kagome groaned.

"One," Inuyasha replied not looking down, "I smell someone familiar. Two, it's a little easier to get food when I'm" hair goes black, "Like this." He turned around to face the group human and female. "As much as it bothers me to do this after today and the day before, for simplicity's sake, I'm just gonna do this."

The rest of the gang stared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up," s/he snapped.

They all shrugged while Izayoi chuckled and entered the village.

As Inuyasha took a quick look around, s/he froze and everyone bumped into her.

"What is it, hon-" Izayoi's voice trailed off, "Um...let's just go to the next village." Izayoi turned around.

"What is it?" Kagome seethed, starving, "What's wrong?"

"Yes," Miroku added, "What ever could be wrong with this place?"

"Is this where you got arrested?" Sango wondered.

Izayoi sighed, "No, it's-"

"Inuyasha?" a female voice called from a fruit stand.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

* * *

Hmm...what is it about this village? And who is that girl and who does she recognize Inuyasha in human girl form?

Can any of you guess? (probably)

Alexissssss

airpeeps

firemaster101

Diamond369

myInuYasha15

Sorry if I forgot anyone...


	11. Chapter 11: What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

"Inuyasha?" a female voice called from a fruit stand.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

Izayoi sighed, "It's too late."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked up at the girl with a bright smile.

"Oh my god, it is you!" the girl beamed and rushed over.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked between each other completely confused.

She pulled girl her (Inuyasha) into an embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Inuyasha merely smiled weakly and didn't say a word.

The girl turned to Izayoi and smiled, "Hi, Izayoi-san."

"Kikyo," Izayoi simply nodded.

The previously confused members of the group found their mouths forming a big "oh!". Kagome turned to Inuyasha worriedly.

Kikyo beamed, "I am so excited and surprised! What brings you guys here?" She held Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Even though I'm a girl right now, you shouldn't be acting so friendly," Inuyasha replied, eyes stony, "It'd be awkward."

Kikyo voice got caught in her throat and her hands dropped from Inuyasha's shoulders. Her smile fell right off her face.

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha, appalled, "Inuyasha, how could you-"

"It's alright," Kikyo cut in with a tight smile, "He, or rather she, is right. I mean, I do have a fiancé now." Her voice choked at the word ' fiancé'.

The others merely watched the scene feeling sorry for both Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha kept her stony glare for a few moments before her eyes dropped to the ground.

Kikyo's voice cut into the awkward silence, barely above a whisper, "Although, I wish he was you."

Inuyasha's voice came out as gasp. S/he looked up at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled weakly and laughed humourlessly. "I...I..." Inuyasha felt her eyes go gold and hair go silver, "Kikyo, you...you..." As Inuyasha went back male, tears filled up his eyes. "Why did you tell me that?" Inuyasha snapped, turning and running.

Izayoi reached for her son but just missed him as he ran by.

Kikyo watched him go sadly and then turned to the remaining four. "I presume, you have nowhere to stay?"

Kagome couldn't believe this woman. "How could you? Why would you?" Kagome found herself heating with rage and frustration. She shut her eyes and just screamed out, no words in particular. She just made a sound as the rain poured down from the sky.

Kikyo looked up at the cloudless sky. Her hands held out to catch the rain drops.

"If no one else will go after him, then I WILL!" Kagome shouted before turning and running in the same direction as Inuyasha.

Kikyo then looked and watched as Kagome left. "Izayoi-san, can you tell me her name?"

Izayoi stared at Kikyo, shocked at how she was taking everything. "H-Higurashi Kagome, why?"

"She has a lot of power," Kikyo answered emotionless, "Just that she has a lot of power."

Izayoi stared, "Kikyo, won't you-"

"So, will you take up my offer of staying at my house?" Kikyo smiled brightly.

Miroku and Sango merely stared, incredulous.

...meanwhile...

Inuyasha felt himself running through the forest getting drenched in the rain, not really paying attention to his surroundings. "Why? Why couldn't I have recognized her scent? Have I...have I already-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, not able to see through the rain.

Inuyasha whirled around just before Kagome bumped into him. "What do you want?" He was looking more teary eyed then he liked.

Kagome suddenly shrunk back. She realized that despite wanting to help Inuyasha, she had no idea how. The rain slowly subsided. "Um..."

"What is it that you want?" Inuyasha snapped impatient.

Tears started to spill down Kagome's eyes. "I...I just wanted to-"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "What are you crying about?"

"I w-wanted to help you..." Kagome began, "But I don't know how!"

"Help me...?"

"W-what Ki- what just happened I don't like it," Kagome answered, "Not at all. She shouldn't have...that shouldn't have happened."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

"I wouldn't have done something so cruel to you," Kagome continued, "I wouldn't have done something so cruel to myself."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, dripping wet and crying, eyes shut. He felt his own tears stop.

"I wouldn't have been able to just go up to you and smile like that. I wouldn't have done something so cruel as to show you such a face and then say something like that...even if it was the truth," Kagome wouldn't stop talking, "It only makes things harder because neither of you can go back. I mean, I understand if you think I'm meddling in something that isn't really any of my business but I can't just watch two people hurt each other...hurt themselves like you two were. She shouldn't have come up to you. She should've just stayed at the stand. She should've have pretended she didn't see you. The way things were...she didn't have to bring herself to face you like that...she should've-" Kagome suddenly felt Inuyasha's lips on top of her own. Her eyes widened.

Inuyasha quickly pulled away from her and wiped his lips with his sleeves. His eyes were different from before, almost heartless. "I needed to get the taste of that idiot off my tongue."

Kagome was speechless as Inuyasha brushed passed her.

"I'm not as weak as you think," he finished before heading back into the village.

Kagome stood rooted in her spot. _What just happened?_After what felt like hours, she turned and found Inuyasha almost out of view. She dropped to her knees and it began raining again. She stared up at the cloudless sky. "What just happened?" she asked again, this time out loud.

* * *

What just happened, indeed. What just happened, indeed. Well then...onto the next chapter! Yes, this is a double upload!


	12. Chapter 12: Kagome versus Kikyo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha waltzed into to Kikyo's home.

"Nice of you to make it," She smiled tightly.

He turned to her with an empty glare. Everyone seemed surprised.

Kagome walked in shortly after in a daze. Her hands tracing of her lips, repeating, "What just happened?"

"I made dinner for everyone," Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha again looked at her with an empty, cold look. Kikyo was taken aback once again, "Don't want to taste my cooking."

"Not one bit," he answered bluntly.

"I-I've improved-"

"Couldn't care less," Inuyasha cut her off in a bored tone.

"Inuyasha, what is-" Izayoi began.

Inuyasha smiled at his mother humourlessly, "-wrong with me? I feel sick, that's all sick to my stomach being in this room. Should we even be here? What about your hus-"

"Fiancé," Kikyo interjected.

"Oh _right_," Inuyasha remarked icily.

"Inuyasha, what on earth is-" Miroku began before getting cut off.

"I'm sorry," Kikyo began.

Inuyasha regarded her coldly, "I don't need any apologies. I'm not that weak."

Kikyo felt a laugh escape her lips. "That's quite a contradiction to that crying face you had earlier."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, that was then and this is now, right?"

Kikyo turned to glare at Kagome. "There's someone else, isn't there? It's her, isn't it? That's making you act this way?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened but then he broke into a smile. "Really? So what if it is?"

Miroku and Sango turned to stare at Kagome, who was still in her own little world.

"If Kagome and I were lovers, what would it matter to you?" Inuyasha challenged.

Kikyo realized she had said too much. "You're right, it isn't any of my business, is it? I mean, I have a fiancé."

"Exactly, we've gone our separate ways. What ever we had is over now and has been for a while now. All feelings are _dead_ right."

"Dead? It maybe that way for you but you know," Kikyo began to place food on everyone's plate, "I still love you Inuyasha. If...if not for my family, I would be _your_ fiancé."

Inuyasha began to chuckle. "Oh really? That's nice to know, really." His voice was dripping in sarcasm, "If's aren't worth anything to me at all."

Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You still love me? Is that what you said? Are you gonna tell me that I am your one and only now? That I still mean the world to you? Well, I'm sick of it. You're making me with nauseous with your nonsense. Are you gonna say that I still mean the world to you? I find it fascinating that someone will _die_ for me but they will _still_ put their family before us! I don't need to hear anymore of your stupid lies."

"Lies?" Kikyo gasped, clutching her heart.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yes, lies. I mean what else could they be? If you really do love me as much as you say then we **would **betogether, no ifs about it. I'm tired of your sweet words, they mean nothing. You've proven that haven't you? You said that I MEANT EVERYTHING TO YOU! EVERYTHING! Yet here we are, you engaged to someone else. If you love me so much, why in the hell aren't we together? Explain it to me."

"I thought you understood," Kikyo was shocked.

Inuyasha laughed, "Understood? I just never said anything about it because I knew no matter what I said, you wouldn't say no to your family. I knew mere words can't change anything."

Kikyo stepped back dropping a plate.

"I don't want you to tell me that you love me or anymore crap like that, Kikyo, I'm done. I'm done! If you wanna know how I feel about you?" Inuyasha stood up, "I HATE YOUR GUTS WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING! I never want to see you stupid face again, you pathetic little whore!" With that, Inuyasha stormed out as Kikyo felt her eyes water.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi yet again failed to reach her son.

Kagome got up to go chase after Inuyasha.

"You stay!" Kikyo cried, halting Kagome.

Izayoi looked at both Kikyo and Kagome and nodded, then headed after her son. Sango quickly excused herself to the washroom as Miroku merely crawled out the window.

"What is it?" Kagome snapped when they were all alone.

Kikyo stepped forward, biting her lip and slapped Kagome across the face. "You bitch!"

Kagome's hand flew to her cheek in shock. "What the hell is your problem?"

"It's all your fault!" Kikyo shouted, "You ruined everything!"

"I ruined everything?" Kagome repeated.

"We were...I know what you think about me about what I'm doing. I heard you talk about what I was saying without understanding my position. Thoughtlessly churning out words and making me look like the bad guy in front of him. You made him say those things about me!" Kikyo cried, "And-and I saw him _kiss_ you. What is he to you? Why are you standing in the way of us?"

"The way of us?" Kagome repeated again.

"We were...I mean he would have eventually understood me if not for you then he would come back. I would have told him how I felt and he would have felt the same and then we would have one moment, even if it was just one moment, where we could go back in time and we'd forget all about this engagement. You ruined that. You made him turn against me!"

Kagome was incredulous, "That's why you slapped me? Because of his outburst. That wasn't at all my fault, that was all yours. I mean, listen to yourself! Did you really think that would happen? Who the hell do you think you are? You make me sick as well. You made your decision when you ditched him for this fiancé of yours. When you picked your family over him. Stop trying to run away from you decision and ignore the consequences. You can't go back in time, Kikyo. Maybe you should remember that you're almost an adult now and are responsible for your actions. And that in the real world, you can't have your cake and eat it too." Thunder crackled dramatically at the formally clear, night sky.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything at all!" Kikyo snapped, "You don't know anything." Tears were starting to gush down her face. "How can you talk as though you do? How _dare_ you talk as though you know me or what I'm going through?"

Kagome glared, "I don't give a rat's ass about who you are or, as a matter of fact, what you're going through. I do however care about Inuyasha and _you_ need to stop being so damn selfish!"

Kikyo glared right back, "You care about Inuyasha? Are you two lovers or something?"

"Actually, we are!" Kagome snapped, "And I'd appreciate it, if you stopped trying to seduce my boyfriend."_ I can't believe I just said that...why did I say that?! _Kagome started to walk out into the rain, to go after Inuyasha.

"Wait," Kikyo called just outside the door.

Kagome whirled around, "What?"

"I want to fight you," Kikyo declared, "You may be a novice but you're pretty powerful."

"Fine," Kagome smiled, "I accept."

The two mages stood in the rain as thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Electricity crackled around Kagome's fists as fire glowed around Kikyo's.

* * *

Ooo...some major drama up in here! Right, guys?

myInuYasha15

firemaster101

Painelust

chibi-shishi

Diamond369


	13. Chapter 13: Warzone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

"I want to fight you," Kikyo declared, "You may be a novice but you're pretty powerful."

"Fine," Kagome smiled, "I accept."

The two mages stood in the rain as thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Electricity crackled around Kagome's fists as fire glowed around Kikyo's.

...meanwhile...

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried through the downpour of sudden rain.

Inuyasha whirled around as lightning flashed dramatically, "What? Are you gonna lecture me again? Are you gonna tell me what I did was wrong?" He was fruitlessly trying to hide back tears. "That I shouldn't have said all that?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No, I'm not. I have no idea what you should have done. I've never been in a situation like that so it's not my place to tell you anything. I'm just here for you." She held out her hands for a hug as thunder boomed.

Inuyasha ran and hugged his mother tightly. "Mama!"

"I know," Izayoi clutched her son tightly, "I know."

Inuyasha looked up to his mother with an expression she hadn't seen in years. "Mama, where did I learn to be such a liar?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. She just clutched her son tighter.

...back with Kagome and Kikyo...

Kagome quickly dodged a fire ball and sent a bolt of electricity right for Kikyo. "TAKE THIS BITCH!"

Kikyo evaded it easily, "You're strong but your powers are completely ruled by your emotions. You're too emotional!"

"Aren't you as well?" Kagome retorted, "I mean, think about what we're fighting for."

Kikyo sighed and shot five consecutive fireballs straight at Kagome's face. "I want to kill you right here and right now."

Kagome dodged, "You took the words right out of my mouth." She smirked as lightning from the sky struck her opponent.

Kikyo cried out in pain. She coughed up some blood then beamed, "Inuyasha won't be too happy about this, will he?"

Kagome froze just long enough to get hit by a large fireball. She coughed bitterly and clutched at her now charred stomach, "A-are you talking about my direct hit or this fight?"

As Kikyo felt herself began to lose consciousness, she answered, "Both." She fell back just after coughing up blood once more.

Kagome fell forward, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Miroku stared a little shocked. This battle had gone on for a couple of hours now. He stared up at the sky as the storm abruptly ended. He sighed, relieved it was over. The insults lying back and forth, the flames and electricity flying back forth, it seemed both cared very much for Inuyasha but at different ends of the spectrum. At first, the battle was very entertaining but then it became very scary. "At least it's over now," Miroku sighed.

...elsewhere...

Izayoi had spent the past couple of hours just holding her son while he cried. Needless to say, it had caused a bit of a bias in her. She clenched her teeth for the moment she would see Kikyo despite knowing that Kagome had already said everything Izayoi wanted to say to her.

"Mom, I think we should head back now," Inuyasha answered, voice hoarse from crying. He wiped away his tears.

Izayoi looking at him was struck by something. Despite crying his eyes out, Inuyasha had managed to remain male this entire time.

Inuyasha catching his mother's gaze, answered, "It might be because of Kikyo. Her presence might be balancing the spell out."

Izayoi nodded as the two of them headed back towards Kikyo's hut. _This girl, maybe she wasn't as good for my son as I thought. _Izayoi felt her heart tug as she remembered "_Mama, where did I learn to be such a liar from?_"She swallowed. _I honestly don't know for sure. _She looked up at the sky. _Would you have known how to deal with this...this selfish woman? With her thoughtlessness? With her conceitedness? _Izayoi shook her head. _She's not as mature and intelligent as she appears is she?_ Izayoi thought about it again. _Well, then neither am I when it comes to certain things. I guess she couldn't help it since it has to do with-_

"MAMA!" Inuyasha cried.

Izayoi was wrenched from her thoughts at the sound of her son's scream. Since he had screamed 'Mama' and not 'Mom' she knew that this was something serious. She ran towards him and saw him cradling both Kagome and Kikyo.

"I...I f-found them like this...w-what could have happened?" He cried in an oddly feminine voice and he looked up at her with brown eyes spilling over in tears.

Izayoi decided it was best not to tell him he had gone girl. She looked at the charred Kagome and Kikyo with wonder. "Was this a demon attack?"

Miroku from the shadows where he hid wondered if it was best to tell them what really happened. He knew he would be scolded for not interfering but the sound of Inuyasha crying..._ "_It wasn't a demon, I would've done something if it was just that."

Inuyasha turned to him with fierce, angry brown eyes, "Then what the fuck did happen?!"

"Um...they were fighting," Miroku answered taken aback and then seeing both Inuyasha and Izayoi pressing for more, added, "...each other..."

"WHY?!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku looked around awkwardly, "Um...I'm not entirely sure on this but I believe that they were fighting over...well...you to be honest."

Inuyasha stood up, incidentally dropping both girls to the ground. "What the fuck do you mean they were fighting over me? What so great about me? Why the hell do they have to beat the crap outta each other over me?" S/he glared at Miroku seemingly blaming him.

Miroku sighed, "You can't blame me. I didn't know they would fight this hard. Besides, if I had intervened I would have definitely failed _and_ sustained serious injuries as well."

"So?! At least you would have tried. No one could care less about you especially when you act so spineless," Inuyasha remarked, "You useless little-"

Izayoi placed a mollifying hand on her son or rather daughter's shoulder, "No need to take this all out on Miroku, I'm sure this isn't his fault at all."

"But Mom! What if...what if..." Inuyasha broke down into tears.

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha, "Don't worry, I'll go for some medical attention."

"No," Miroku got up, "I'll go, I mean maybe if I had intervened those two might not even need medical attention."

As Miroku ran off, Sango peeped out of Kikyo's hut door, "Is it over yet?" She found girl Inuyasha version human crying over an unconscious Kikyo and Kagome and Izayoi comforting her, Miroku was nowhere to be found. "Oh shit, what happened while I was in the bathroom?" She looked and found a crescent moon high in the sky.

* * *

Whaddya guys think??

Diamond369

airpeeps

myInuYasha15

firemaster101

Painelust

chibi-shishi


	14. Chapter 14: Safe?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes fluttered open at the same time. They found a very pissed human girl they realized was Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK COULD HAVE BEENWORTH BEATING THE FUCKING CRAP OUTTA EACH OTHER?_"_

The two stared wide eyes.

Izayoi sighed, "Well, answer the question."

They looked between each other. "I really don't like her." They pointed at one another.

"Was it cause of me?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"What?" they repeated.

"WAS IT BECAUSE OF ME?" Inuyasha cried.

"Um...not really," Kagome answered as Kikyo muttered, "Sorta in a round about way."

Inuyasha glared, "Well there's nothing that fucking great about me that you should beat each other halfway to fucking hell."

"Could you stop repeating that word?" Kagome asked.

"What 'fuck'?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes," she nodded.

"FUCK YOU!" he replied.

Kagome scowled as Kikyo laughed.

Izayoi placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Please watch the profanity."

"Sorry Mom," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome turned to Izayoi, "Thank you." Izyaoi smiled in response.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you shouldn't have beaten the crap outta each other over me," Inuyasha declared, "I'm not the only fu-freaking- guy on the planet."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "I thought you hated my guts with every fibre of your being."

Inuyasha rolled her eyes. "So? No need to die over that."

"I disagree," she answered solemnly.

Inuyasha stared at her before Kagome cleared her throat.

"We weren't exactly fighting over you per se, it's just that," Kagome answered, "She challenged me and I thought I should fight her, partially to test out my skills and mostly because she needed an ass-kicking."

Inuyasha rolled her eyes. "You needn't go that far for me Kagome."

"If I don't, no one will," Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha looked between the of them. And sighed, "The doctor said you two shouldn't be out of bed for a week. Because your powers outta speed up the healing process."

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome wondered.

"Outside," Inuyasha answered.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a loud slap echo throughout the area. "PERVERT!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed as Kikyo was a little startled.

"Don't blame me, it's the VHS!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Sango!"

"GO...TO...HELL!"

"Forgive me!"

"FALL OFF THE PLANET AND DIE!"

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Sango, that's a litte-"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Sango burst into the room, fuming. "That damn perverted asshole. What the hell kind of monk is he, anyways?! Thinks he can touch wherever he pleases! Who the hell does he think he is? Damn him, damn him to hell!" Sango found herself begin to calm down. "What?" She found everyone's attention focused on her.

"Um...that was quite a scene we just overheard," Kikyo managed.

"Well that damn bastard grabbed my ass, what the hell should I have done?" Sango seethed.

"Uh...well...I wouldn't have been so...actually...at least you didn't kill him," Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha went back to normal. "He's an idiot."

Izayoi laughed.

...

"I, for one, am very glad to be as far away from Kikyo as possible!" Kagome announced as the group took their leave.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I am very glad to be male again."

"But I'm sure that won't last long," Miroku quipped.

Inuyasha sent him a very cold glare. "I've decided."

"Decided what?" Miroku asked.

"There's only really two probable ways your life will end. Either I kill you or Sango."

Sango cracked her knuckles in response.

Miroku gulped, "I will...keep that in mind."

"So which direction do we head now?" Izayoi chirped.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Which ever way is the complete opposite of that Koji guy."

"You still remember?" Sango rose an eyebrow.

"Trauma is very hard to forget Sango," Inuyasha caused everyone to burst out in uproarious laughter. Inuyasha scowled, "Don't laugh at me."

"You're so cute!" Izayoi cried as she glomped her son, "Too kawaii!"

...Elsewhere...

Kikyo got up to find him staring at her. Smirking at her.

"There's my beautiful princess," he cried ecstatically and held his arms out for a hug.

Kikyo dismissed him entirely and passed him, not even sending a cold glare in his direction.

"He was here, wasn't he? You're boyfriend, right?"

Kikyo's eyes opened wide.

"How much fun did the two of you have while I was gone?"

"He's not like you, bastard. That's not his first thought one he sees me."

"Then he must be gay."

Kikyo turned to focus a cold glare in his direction. "I absolutely hate you! You know that! You _ruined_ my life!"

"You have to realize, you're my wife now. I can't have you gallivanting around with other guys."

"I'm your _fiancée _and it's not _gallivanting_ around," Kikyo spat.

He smiled a vicious smile as he reached out for her. She pulled back, obviously avoiding his touch.

"This won't do. Not a single kiss since our engagement, however are you going bear me an heir?"

"**I don't plan to**," Kikyo seethed, "The agreement was I marry you, not that I have your filthy seed. And I'd rather spare my children the hate I have for you."

"You can't honestly mean that."

"I mean _every_ word of it. Don't forget that you _forced_ me into this," Kikyo cried.

"I didn't force you to do anything."

"You gave me an ultimatim. Either I marry you or I lose my family. What was I supposed to do?" Kikyo demanded, "And rather than try and earn my affection, you try to force yourself upon me. You use your money for everything but I _am not_ for sale."

"You know Kikyo, you're breaking my heart."

"You _have no_ heart." With that Kikyo stormed off.

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "I have a new target for you."

* * *

Ohohohohohoho...and yes her fiancee does not have a name yet.

Enjoyed?

Crimson Hope

lord maul160

POCKYLUVR101

Alexissssss

Diamond369

myInuYasha15

chibi-shishi

airpeeps


	15. Chapter 15: Twins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha stared vacantly as he remember what Kikyo had said to him before they left.

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped and shook his hand free from Kikyo's grip._

"_I pulled you aside because I want to know what's really up between you and Kagome," Kikyo replied in a harsh whisper._

"_What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha didn't understand why Kikyo was whispering._

"_Are you and Kagome a couple or not?" Kikyo snapped exasperated._

_Inuyasha rose both eyebrows. "Why do you care?"_

"_Why do I care? I've already told you how I feel," Kikyo replied._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So what if we are?"_

"_What's with this wishy-washy response?" Kikyo put her hands on her hips, "Either you two are or you aren't!"_

_Inuyasha's mouth opened to tell her the truth when he decided against it. This was fun, watching Kikyo get all jealous over him and teasing her with all these half-answers. There may never be another opportunity like this again. He smiled slyly, "What's it to you?"_

_Kikyo's eyes narrowed."Why am I even wasting my time with this?! I _saw_ you kiss her."_

_Inuyasha blinked in surprise, a light blush decorating his cheeks. "You saw that?"_

"_If you weren't her boyfriend, why would you even do that?" Kikyo sighed._

_Inuyasha, however, found himself asking that question. _Why did I do that?

"_So she has to be your girlfriend," Kikyo continued, defeated, "Although I don't know why. She's a bit of a bitch if you ask me. And a ditz when you think about it. And fake."_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as Kikyo's question kept prying into his mind. "You know what, it really isn't any of your business, why I kissed her or whether we're going out or not! You've got yourself a freaking husband-"_

"_Fiance," Kikyo cut in._

"_Whatever! You're off the freaking market so why can't I be?" Inuyasha snapped._

"_So you _are_ going out?" Kikyo asked again._

"_Yeah, we _are_!" with that he stormed off to join Kagome and the others._

Inuyasha sighed, wondering what was wrong with him. As he did, Kagome and Sango giggled about whatever it was teenaged girls giggle about while Miroku's mind crawled back into the gutter.

As a village came up on the horizon, Miroku turned to stare expectantly at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

Miroku averted his gaze. "I was just wondering..."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed even more. "Wondering what?"

"If you were going to go female anytime soon," Miroku finished in a quiet voice. But apparently, not quiet enough.

Inuyasha scowled, "Well now I'm definitely not going to."

"You were before I asked?" Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not really. I've been male for like...what? An hour? I'm a boy, in case you forgot."

Miroku sighed, "I didn't."

"Good, if you ever do forget, I will be sure to remind you in the most _painful_ process I can manage," Inuyasha snapped.

Izayoi sighed, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing as he did. "Fine, the _second_ most painful process I can think of. Happy Mom?"

Izayoi chuckled at her son. "You're too cute."

Inuyasha averted his gaze.

When the village came well into view, Miroku spotted a lovely pair of ladies. One had long curls of red, whilst the other had curls of brown. They both had identical beautiful blue eyes and curves.

_Twins!_ Miroku's mind screamed excitedly a split-second before his body decided he wasn't getting to them fast enough.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Izayoi stared in awe of his speed.

Right before coming into the twins' field of vision, Miroku slowed to a suave swagger. He smiled as they turned to him. "Your mother must have been ecstatic to have given birth to not one, but _two_ beautiful girls."

As the others caught up, Izayoi snorted, "Says someone who has never given birth."

Inuyasha turned to stare at his mother, who responded by forcing a smile. "Mom?"

"You _weren't_ easy giving birth to," Izayoi snapped.

Inuyasha shrugged, deciding he didn't hear that.

Miroku beamed at the twins, "I'm Houshi Miroku."

"Yuna," the redhead smiled, "And this is Ayuna."

Ayuna smiled politely at Miroku. Yuna, however, peered over Miroku at the others. "Should you really be flirting with your girlfriend right behind you?"

Sango tensed up so not to react prematurely. _She didn't say that _I_ was the girlfriend, for all I know, she could be referring to Kagome._

"Oh them?" Miroku seemed as if he just remembered their presence, "Those two are my sisters."

Yuna turned to Inuyasha, "What about you?"

Inuyasha didn't look at Yuna. "Just friends."

Izayoi smiled politely, "Pardon my son, he's not in a good mood."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Is he _ever_ in a good mood?"

"Yes...sometimes...." Izayoi responded indignantly, "Just not often."

Yuna smiled at Izayoi. "It's rather unfortunate because he's just so cute that if he smiled, I'm sure, the whole world would light up."

Inuyasha scoffed before turning to Yuna with cold eyes. "Nice job on the flattery, there. It's just I'm not really in the mood for your flirting. Just saw my ex-girlfriend and I'd rather not pick up a new one."

Yuna's whole face fell. "Did you guys just break up?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Checking to see how fresh the wound is to determine how to weasel into my heart?"

Yuna placed a wounded expression on her face. "No!"

"My pants?" Inuyasha challenged as his mother coughed rather loudly.

Yuna's face went deep red. "No! I was just...well wondering if you needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear for your rants, I've got two of both of those. I thought that maybe you could talk to me about it. I realize now that was rather hasty of me, we're not even friends yet."

Inuyasha snorted.

"I'd like us to be," Yuna fluttered her eyelashes as her voice took on a sugary tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."

Izayoi sighed, "Inuyasha's just not an cordial person."

Yuna flashed another smile. "I understand, I used to be like that too."

Meanwhile, Miroku and Ayuna were flirting it up.

Ayuna giggled and playfully shoved Miroku as he flashed her a charming smile after another joke. Ayuna's blue eyes bored innocently into Miroku's violet. "So you're travellers? So are we. Where are you-?"

"Ayuna! Yuna!" two boys called simultaneously as they rushed towards the twins.

Ayuna and Yuna suddenly had a look of disgust painted on their faces.

The two boys panted. The first, with spiky chocolate locks, looked up at Ayuna. "I think I have the money now."

Ayuna rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. Her irritated expression quickly changed into a regretful one. "Daisuke, I don't know how to say this...but...I think what we had...what I had for _you_ was only temporary. A crush. A flutter for a moment, not a flutter forever. Do you understand?"

Daisuke's eyes began to water. "...what?"

Yuna turned to the other one, who had his long ebony tresses tied into a low ponytail, "Ryuunosuke, I must admit that in your absence, my heart seems to have moved on."

"...but absence makes the heart grow fonder," Ryuunosuke replied miserably.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome's eyes watered.

"Poor boys," Kagome whispered, her heart sympathizing with them.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Pitiful suckers more like it."

"Will you...at least take the money?" Daisuke revealed a large stack of bills in his hands, "You need it, don't you?"

Ayuna and Yuna cast secret glances at Miroku and Inuyasha. They both took a deep breath and clenched their fists. They matched the boys gazes with tearful ones of their own. "Just what kind of girls do you two think we are?!"

"We didn't..." Ryuunosuke began apologetically.

Yuna turned away from him. "I can't bring myself to break your heart and take your money, Ryu. No matter how much I may need it."

Ayuna pushed Daisuke's hands away. "Keep it, give it to the girl who will love you forever, okay?"

Daisuke's bottom lip trembled as he nodded.

Ryuunosuke looked at Yuna with determined eyes. "I don't get this. How could you want to marry me this morning and suddenly break up with me in the afternoon?"

Yuna stuttered for a moment, casting casual glances back at Inuyasha's look of disapproval. She suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Me and my ex just reconciled."

Inuyasha's face went deep red as his eyes widened.

Yuna whispered in his ears. "Play along for just a second, please."

"Your ex? The one that abandoned you and your daughter?" Ryuunosuke gasped.

Inuyasha looked at Yuna with wide eyes. 'DAUGHTER?' he mouthed.

Yuna sighed, "I may have been exaggerating a _bit_ when I said abandoned. He just had to do something more important."

"More important than paying for your dying daughter's surgery?!" Ryuunosuke snapped.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What a load of crap. What a sucker this one is." He muttered.

Ryuunosuke turned to glare at Inuyasha. "What a lowly _dog_ this one is."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What was that?"

"I called you a lowly _dog_," Ryuunosuke replied indignantly.

Kagome turned to Yuna, waiting for her to try and stop the fight that was about to start. Kagome's eyes narrowed when she caught the victorious smirk on Yuna's face.

"I am not a dog!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Then what would you call someone who abandons their daughter on her death bed!" Ryuunosuke cried.

"She's _not_ my daughter!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome muffled her snickers when she caught the expression on Yuna's face.

Izayoi came and held her son's shoulders. "He had to come to his mother's sick bed, _my_ sick bed. We returned to the little girl to find her mother had left her alone and scared."

Ryuunosuke blinked and turned to Yuna.

"I didn't know what else to do but go find some cash! It doesn't matter! Ryuunosuke, I don't love you anymore!" Yuna's voice softened, "I don't think I ever truly did."

Ryuunosuke glared at Inuyasha. "I find it rather tragic that such a beauty has fallen to the dogs."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're just pissed because you're a fucking loser." Inuyasha smirked at Ryuunosuke, "And that Yuna's ex is a lot more cute than you thought he would be."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku held back giggles. Izayoi sighed and shook her head.

Ryuunosuke huffed and left. "Yuna, you'll regret going back to that loser! I'm the only one who _really _loves you!"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "What a sore loser." She smiled at Inuyasha, clutching his arm tighter, "Right?"

Inuyasha shook free of her grip. He dusted off his shoulders, not even blushing. "That was for my pride." His ears twitched in irritation. "No _body_ calls me a dog. I am a dog _demon, _half at that."

Yuna beamed, "A _cute_ half at that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My entire _being_ is cute. Not just half."

Sango fell to the ground laughing at that part.

* * *

Sorry for the wait...my non-life just has a way of getting the better of me...and writer's block...

InuyashaKagome4lyfe

Kitz the Kitsune

Say0mi Saki

firelarc

myInuYasha15

Kint0

asuyami

Kimmiko T.

airpeeps

firemaster101

takiko44233


	16. Chapter 16: Hot Springs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

"As I was saying before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," Ayuna snaked her arm around Miroku's, "Where are you guys off to?"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer when he felt a death glare at his back. He turned to find Sango glaring daggers at him.

Ayuna followed his gaze. "Your sister seems pretty angry about something."

Miroku shrugged, "She's a feminist, what can you do?"

Ayuna giggled. Sango's eyes narrowed even further.

Yuna smiled, "So where is this little troupe headed?"

"None of your business as I see it," Inuyasha remarked.

Izayoi gave Inuyasha a warning glare.

"It _isn't_ any of her business!" Inuyasha snapped.

Yuna giggled a little, "It's alright, he's right. It really isn't."

Inuyasha gave his mother a haughty look.

"Wherever you're going, I'm sure you're tired of heading there. Ayuna and I would love to treat you to a hot springs."

"Rejected," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome shoved him over. "Let's not be so hasty! It's not everyday someone treats you to a hot springs, however suspicious they are."

Yuna glared at Kagome, who sharply smiled back. The lightning struck between them.

Inuyasha got up from the ground and dusted off the dirt. He sighed, "Fine. We'll go to the stupid hot springs."

Ayuna beamed, "One catch though."

Izayoi, Sango and Kagome turned to Ayuna ready for anything.

"There's only a co-ed spring in this town," Ayuna finished.

Sango's eye twitched as Kagome went a deep shade of red. Izayoi grabbed her son tightly. "No!" she wailed.

Inuyasha smirked, "Let's not be too hasty."

Miroku nodded, "_Yes_, it's not _everyday_ that someone treats you to a hot spring, no matter how _co-ed_ it may be."

Kagome sighed, "Girls go in first."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Girls can go in _alone_ for all I care."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha in shock.

"I don't need no stinking hot springs," Inuyasha replied defiantly.

Izayoi found herself picking things out of her son's hair. "You do need a bath, though. And a shampoo."

Inuyasha pulled out his mother's embrace. "Mom!"

"What? Honey, you smell just a _little_ bit," Izayoi replied.

Inuyasha scowled.

"Mixed bath it IS!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly.

...

"How we got here, I will never know," Kagome sighed as they all sat in the mixed bath.

Sango smirked, "I'm not worried."

"Mmff! Gmfg!" Miroku protested through his blindfold and gags. The only reason his limbs were free were to keep him from miraculously drowning.

Inuyasha was intent at staring at some trees in the distance since he had decided that he was not going to go girl. Izayoi sat on the rocks at the edge of the bath, shampooing her son's dirty hair.

Kagome caught Yuna staring quite perversely at Inuyasha. "What are you staring at, Yuna?" Kagome asked tightly.

Yuna broke into a sly grin, "Follow my gaze to find out."

Kagome glared at Yuna. To be honest, she already had and if not for the fact that Inuyasha had caught her, she still would be. Kagome had never figure that _she_ would be the one with a peeping problem. It's just that he's so well built.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha, Yuna's staring at you."

Inuyasha turned to glare at Yuna as Izayoi grabbed the shampoo bottle and flung it at Yuna.

"Ow!" Yuna cried when it hit her square in the forehead.

"Oops," Izayoi remarked, "_It slipped_." Izayoi smiled at Yuna's irritated expression. "Ah, Inuyasha, I have to rinse out the shampoo."

Inuyasha looked up at his mother, who is not naked, "How will you do that?"

Izayoi forced Inuyasha's head underwater.

When Inuyasha's head came back out, he gasped for air, screaming, "VAGINAS!"

Kagome and Sango blushed as Yuna and Ayuna didn't seem to mind.

"Mmfg?" Miroku gasped, disappointed.

"Aw, poor thing," Ayuna replied and swam over to him, she turned to Sango with a glare, "Why'd you have to blindfold _and_ gag him for?"

"Self-defence," Sango answered.

"Is the gag too tight?" Ayuna asked.

Miroku nodded, although that was a lie. He needed only to figure out exactly where Ayuna is. His VHS was acting up and his hands were twitching in anticipation. It had been so long since he had been able to feel the cushion of a female behind or bosom.

Ayuna only let out a surprised little yelp when Miroku found his target but didn't move to stop him.

"Mmfg?" Miroku asked before a triumphant grin spread across his face.

Ayuna blushed as she began to untie his gag and it didn't take long for Sango to figure out what was going on.

"She's such a slut," Sango muttered before she caught sight of the shampoo bottle that floated towards her. She grinned as an idea crossed her mind. She picked it up and with all her might flung it at Miroku.

"OOF!" Bulls-eye.

"Miroku!" Ayuna cried.

"Pervert," Sango replied.

"AUGH! VAGINAS! ASS! _MIROKU_!" Inuyasha cried after coming up for air again.

"Hmm...There are still some suds," Izayoi replied.

"No more..." Inuyasha moaned, "Please...no more..."

Miroku rubbed his forehead tenderly, "Ow..."

Ayuna sighed, "I'm so sorry, this bath is supposed to be relaxing but thanks to a **certain someone**," insert glare at Sango here, "Would you like a massage?"

Miroku nodded, "That would be much appreciated."

And with that, Ayuna and Miroku gathered their towels and crawled out of the bath.

Sango quickly grabbed her towel. "Who knows what'll happen if you leave a pervert and a slut alone," she covered herself up and made her exit.

Izayoi sighed, "Maybe there's some sort of hose-like thing somewhere. I'll be right back." Izayoi headed back into the building housing the hot springs.

Yuna watched Izayoi leave until she was a hundred and two percent sure that she was gone. Then she seductively made her way over to Inuyasha. By the time Inuyasha had realized what she was doing, she was less than an arm's length away. She traced her fingers against Inuyasha's abs.

"You are _so_ well-built," Yuna exclaimed in a sultry tone.

Inuyasha blushed and very much wanted to push her away. However, he was also very aware of the chances of that being misinterpreted by a misaligned shove. "M-Mom..." he tried in a rather pathetic voice.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _I don't know what she's trying to pull._ Kagome grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled it away from Inuyasha. "Please refrain from molesting Inuyasha."

Yuna turned to glare at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Yuna gritted her teeth before letting out a sigh. "It seems I've been in here long enough..." She wrapped herself in a towel before getting out of the bath.

Kagome nodded, "We have been in here quite a while." She started to slide out of the bath.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got a clear shot of Kagome's naked body. "K-Kagome!" His hands flew to his nose to hold back the rush of blood.

Kagome's face heated up as she realized what she had done. And with her arms now covering her most precious parts, she screamed.

Yuna stood at the door, watching the scene in amusement.

And suddenly the water heated up like a hundred degrees and Inuyasha's shot out. "OW!" Effectively giving Yuna and Kagome a good glimpse at his baby-makers.

"ASHDHEWHDFW!" Kagome screamed as she shut her eyes.

Yuna's eyes widened with joy.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself.

However, the deed was done.

"I _love_ hot springs," Yuna sang.

* * *

This was my very first attempt at a hot springs chapter that happens so frequently in manga. Did you like it?

And sorry for the wait.

Desolée.

Lo siento.

Gomenesai.

Etc...

-HanyouShortii-

inuyasha_fan14

BijouCullen

1234grace

DarkAngle103

Micky94

Karen072290

Kint0

myInuYasha15

Kimmiko T.

lord maul160

inuandkimandkags

ryuuhime88

airpeeps

Inuyashadreamerzforlife

Honeyfern

firemaster101


	17. Chapter 17: Something There?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in white robes, back to back, both very deep shades of red.

"What happened?" Izayoi asked suspiciously as she stared at the two teens.

Inuyasha didn't even hear his mother, he was too deep in his own thoughts. _I should have changed into a girl. I should've changed into a girl. Why didn't I change into a girl? I should've changed into a girl. But I didn't. Why didn't I? Why didn't I? Why didn't I? I should have changed into a girl. I should've changed into a girl. Why didn't I change into a girl? I should've changed into a girl. But I didn't. Why didn't I? Why didn't I? Why didn't I?_ And so on and so forth.

And Kagome wasn't really paying attention either. _I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! _Etc.

Yuna stood leaning against the wall with a smirk of utter and complete amusement. Never in her entire life had she witnessed such an amusing couple. Pair. Never had she witnessed such an amusing _pair_.

"Will _anyone _tell me what happened?" Izayoi stressed. Her eyes narrowed as once again she received no reaction. "Inuyasha?"

_I should have changed into a girl. I should've changed into a girl. Why didn't I change into a girl? _

"Inuyasha."

_I should've changed into a girl. But I didn't. Why didn't I? Why didn't I? Why didn't I?_

"_Inuyasha_."

_I should have changed into a girl. I should've changed into a girl. Why didn't I change into a girl? _

"Inuyasha!"

_I should've changed into a girl. But I didn't. Why didn't I? Why didn't I? Why didn't I?_

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha jumped, "Yes, Mama!" He saluted.

Izayoi blinked, sighed and shook her head. "Did anything happen between you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face heated up becoming almost neon in colour but he shook his head rapidly and repeatedly.

Izayoi was clearly not convinced. "Don't worry son, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Inuyasha continued to shake his head.

Izayoi sighed, and peered over at Kagome. "Kagome?"

_I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! _

"Kagome."

_I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! _

"_Kagome."_

_I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid!_

"Kagome!"

_I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid!_

"KAGOME!"

"Hai!" Kagome jumped up, startled. For some inexplicable reason, she also saluted.

"Did anything happen between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face heated up at the memory but she frantically shook her head.

Izayoi frowned, knowing that something was definitely up.

"Well, I-" Yuna began before Inuyasha crushed her foot. "Ow!"

Inuyasha gave her a fierce glare. He mouthed the words, 'tell her and I kill you'.

Izayoi's eyes narrowed, "Yuna, you seem to know something?"

Yuna looked between Izayoi and Inuyasha, before a large grin spread on her face. "No, of course not. Inuyasha was just reminding me that he promised to take me for a walk, after our bath."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Izayoi's eyes narrowed even more in suspicion.

"Is that true, Inuyasha?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a 'you can't be serious' look as Yuna gave him a 'you better say yes' look.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, "Of course, no one was supposed to know."

Yuna blushed as Izayoi's eyes widened, "What?! Son?!"

Inuyasha gave his mother a reassuring look. Before replying, though clenched teeth, "Come on, _let's go Yuna_."

Yuna grinned widely, grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm. "Naturally, cutie pie."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the two of them exited the bath.

"ARJKHEKWRJH!" an indiscernable cry rang out, followed with a "SANGO!" by the same voice, namely Miroku's.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Ayuna's voice cried in response.

"YOU TWO DISGUST ME!" Sango's voice screamed, "YOU PERVERSE SLUTS!" A door slammed shut and Sango appeared in the room. After taking a few calming breaths, she took in the scene of Izayoi having spasms while Kagome seemed to stare with disbelief at an imaginary person. "What's going? Where's Inuyasha?"

"With Yuna," Kagome replied with slightest hint of anger.

Sango rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kagome cast a glance at Izayoi before sighing with, "Who knows?"

Sango sat silently for a moment before something stuck me. "I heard some screaming from before...what happened?"

Izayoi suddenly stopped freaking out and realized that there was a certain mystery that was very much alluding her. "Does it have anything to do with you and Inuyasha's behaviour earlier?"

Kagome's back straightened as she tensed up. She managed her best grin, under the circumstances as her face heated up in the memory. "What screaming?"

Sango put a finger to her chain, "I believe there was a distinct 'OW!' sound followed by a 'ASHDHEWHDFW!' that sounded oddly like Inuyasha and you, Kagome, respectively."

Kagome tried to continue playing dumb as the memory haunted her mind. "I don't recall anything of the sort, I'm sorry Sango." _I'm SO stupid! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! He's SO hot! I'm __**so**__ stupid! I'm __**SO**__ stupid! I'm SO...wait, what?! _Kagome's face heated up even more, almost becoming a _neon_ shade of red. _What did I just think?_ Kagome felt the complusive urge to apologize to Izayoi for thinking such thoughts about her son. _This is not right...not right..._

_"And a boyfriend too!"_

_"Souta! Don't say stuff like that!"_

_"I can't believe it! I was guessing but by your reaction, I'm right!" _

Kagome was surprised by the funny thing her brain was doing. _No, I like Hojo. Ho-jo._

_"You are the perfect candidate!"_

_"Candidate for what?"_

_"To help him get over her."_

_But I like Hojo! HOJO!_

_"I needed to get the taste of that idiot off my tongue."_

_Tha-that was...that was..._

_"You care about Inuyasha? Are you two lovers or something?"_

_"Actually, we are!" _

_Um...that...that was...er...I was...I LIKE HOJO! _

"Kagome?"

_But I like Hojo!_

"Kagome."

_I LIKE HOJO! I LIKE HOJO! I LIKE HOJO!_

"_Kagome."_

_HOJO! HOJO! HOJO!_

"Kagome!"

_I DON'T LIKE INUYASHA!_

"KAGOME!"

"Hai!" Kagome jumped up, startled and, again, she saluted.

Izayoi glared, "You keep doing that."

"Doing what?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Blanking out," Izayoi answered.

Sango smirked, "Certainly seems like there's something between you..."

Kagome stood up immediately and screamed, "BUT I LIKE HOJO!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait...again...I keep doing this....

Kint0

xxinuyashaxkagomaxx

Kimmiko T.

bionicleryan

sweetyamiyugigirl

NaokoKimino12

Diamond369

inukag4eva2282

firemaster101


	18. Chapter 18: No, There Isn't

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

The moment Yuna and Inuyasha were alone, Inuyasha pulled away from Yuna, shaking her off roughly.

"Hey, watch it!" Yuna replied, rubbing her sore arm, "Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"Can't you be a little less underhanded?" Inuyasha remarked.

Yuna smiled, "Well, I saw an opportunity and I seized it. Besides, I don't understand why you wanna keep that little incident such a big secret."

Inuyasha gaped at her for a moment, "She's my _mother_! Why would I wanna tell her something like that happened? Even if I did, which would be really, _really_ weird, it'd give her some sort of heart attack. You want me to _kill_ my mother? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Yuna blinked, ignoring the inconsistent flickering of his eyes, "Calm down."

Inuyasha caught himself, taking deep breaths to stop the transformation before it went too far. "Besides, my mother doesn't need to know."

Yuna noticed the tone of his voice and in a knowing tone, replied, "So you're one of _those_ guys."

Inuyasha turned to her, eyes already narrowing, "What?"

"You're one of those guys who treat every bit of information about you as a 'need-to-know- basis, right?" Yuna continued, "I bet those friends of yours don't know a thing about you."

Inuyasha looked away. "They know _some_ stuff."

"But not everything, right?" Yuna continued before smirking even wider, "Not even your mother knows everything, does she?"

Inuyasha turned to Yuna with wide eyes, offended by the very statement, "OF COURSE SHE DOES! I tell my mother everything!"

"She doesn't know about what happened in the bath today," Yuna retorted.

"That's it, everything else she knows," Inuyasha snapped, "Besides, it's not any of your business!"

Yuna tried not to laugh, "Speaking of things that aren't any of my business, you and Kagome...?"

"What _about_ me and Kagome?" Inuyasha answered cautiously.

"You two a couple, or not?" Yuna elaborated, "I mean, you _said_ you were just friends _but_..."

"We ARE!" Inuyasha snapped, "Actually, we're not even close enough for that. We're more like travelling companions because of circumstance."

Yuna rose an eyebrow. _Sounds like Inuyasha is knee-deep in denial._ "You sure about that?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Why would I say so if I wasn't?"

"You guys didn't seem like travelling companions earlier," Yuna retorted.

"I SAW HER NAKED BY _ACCIDENT_!" Inuyasha snapped, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?"

"No, not then, _earlier_," Yuna explained, "She was all possessive and _'don't touch my man_'-like."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "No, she wasn't."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Your memory is clouded by her nakedness-"

"NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP!"

"-she was _so_ possessive," Yuna continued as though Inuyasha hadn't interrupted her.

Inuyasha turned to leave, "Whatever. I just remembered, I don't _care_ what you think. I'm leaving."

Yuna grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Wait a second, hot stuff."

Inuyasha forced down the urge to barf. "What is it? You wanna play more relationship guru? Pretend to be my psychiatrist? Make fun of my momma's boy tendencies? Somehow act completely natural after seeing my private parts a little longer?"

"No, not...wait, what was the last two things again?" Yuna blinked, "I never made fun of your momma's boy tendencies."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you have something _important_ to say?"

Yuna struggled to think of something, _anything_ that would keep Inuyasha with her a little longer. "You're very large!" she blurted.

Inuyasha turned to her, wide-eyed and red-faced. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!"

Yuna blinked before her face reddened as she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

Inuyasha just kept walking, not hearing a word that she said.

When Inuyasha and Yuna returned, both with scarlet faces, Kagome immediately narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Her insistence on feelings for Hojo forgotten.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's expression._ "She was all possessive and __**'don't touch my man'**__-like."_ Inuyasha shook his head. _Nah, she just hates Yuna. Can't blame her. _

"Inuyasha, what were you doing with Yuna?" Sango asked, curious as to why the hanyou who had shown as much dislike towards Yuna as possible would purposely spend any time alone with her whatsoever.

"Walking," Inuyasha answered, "And talking."

Sango, Izayoi and Kagome looked between the crimson-faced Inuyasha and scarlet-faced Yuna. Their eyebrows lowered in disbelief.

"About what?" Kagome asked, struggling to sound nonchalant.

Inuyasha glared at Yuna and through clenched teeth, replied, "Nothing important."

Yuna nodded and forced a smile, "Naturally, I was only trying to get to know Inuyasha better. But Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, didn't tell me much."

Kagome gritted her teeth. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to believe them.

Yuna blinked at her before breaking into a smirk. "What's it to you, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed before turning her head away defiantly, "N-nothing, just curious."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with mild curiosity. _"She was all possessive and __**'don't touch my man'**__-like."_ Inuyasha tried to push the thought to the back of his head. _After all, we haven't known each other long enough for something like that to happen._

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha, "Are you sure that nothing happened between you and Yuna?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course Mama, I'd never lie to you." He managed his best honest-son-smile.

"And that nothing happened between you and Kagome either?"

Inuyasha nodded again, the same smile planted on his face. He tried to ignore Yuna's masked snickers.

Izayoi sighed, "If that's your story then I guess I'll have to believe it. Where's Miroku? We should get going soon, maybe first thing tomorrow."

Sango seemed to grow physically angry at the mention of the monk. She clenched her teeth, "I'll be sure to tell him so."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, wondering what was agitating her now. He decided to shrug it off, considering the fact that it might not even be any of his business. _I just can't wait to get away from these two._

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I keep doing that to you guys. I really should stop. Anyways...

o.0SimplyAngel0.o

sweetyamiyugigirl

lord maul160

inukag4eva2282

Maiden of the Silver Fires

Diamond369

-HanyouShortii-


	19. Chapter 19: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha ignored Yuna's enthusiastic waves and the kisses she blew in his direction as they exited their village. Kagome seemed to be attempting to do the same, however, her eyebrow twitched with irritation.

Sango dragged the unconscious Miroku away from the village as Ayuna looked on in worry, but not without reason, the lump on his head was throbbing in such a worrisome fashion.

Izayoi walked with a wide grin, trying so very hard not to think about the teenagers around her, especially the pair of Miroku and Sango.

As one can see, neither of them were in the position to notice the presence of the thugs stalking them from the trees. Not even Inuyasha.

"We'll wait until the target is alone, Kuma-nii," the thinner one mused, a vicious grin spreading on his face, "I don't suppose Aniki will mind if we play around with some of the target's companions." His eyes zeroed in on Sango and Kagome but he was not so cruel as to leave Izayoi out of the eye-rape.

Kuma, the beefier one, rolled his eyes. "We don't we just take him right now? We could easily knock them all out and capture the target and then take a few of the women for ourselves. Isn't that the most practical plan, Hebi-nii?" By 'few', he definitely meant all of them.

"Honestly Sango, did you have to beat the man so senselessly?" Izayoi sighed as the limp Miroku's legs dragged across some stones.

Sango snorted, "He deserved it."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look before shrugging, "He probably did deserve it."

Instantly, both of the thugs changed their mind.

"It's best not to underestimate them," Hebi replied hastily, "So let's simply wait until the target is alone."

Kuma nodded eagerly, "And you know, Hebi-nii, I just realized none of those women are my type."

"Yes, those fair maidens from the previous mission, now _those_ girls were ripe for the taking," Hebi added, "Let's just leave these ones alone. It's best to try and avoid getting his companions involved in any way, especially this 'Sango'."

Kuma and Hebi had to watch over the group for quite a while until their target was left alone. The group walked for hours down the beaten path, talking about things of very little importance to the mission. Although it was interesting to watch their target interact with his companions. Things didn't even slow down once the unconscious one woke up, however it did remind them of the dangers of Sango.

Miroku rubbed his head sorely as he realized there was a throbbing ache in his legs. "What happened?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Izayoi exchanged a few looks before chorusing, "Sango happened."

Miroku blinked, his memories slowly returning. "Ah, that's right."

Sango dropped Miroku as she looked away indignantly. "Disgusting lech."

"Ow."

It wasn't until the sun began to set and the group started to set up for camp did the target manage to isolate himself from the group.

Inuyasha stared up at the sky as he mentally counted the days. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Inuyasha, language," his mother scolded immediately, "Don't think I didn't hear that!"

Inuyasha smiled apologetically at his mother, "Sorry Mama!" He stole a glance at Miroku and decided he'd rather go through it alone. "I'm gonna go to the... bathroom, okay?"

All his companions nodded even though Inuyasha was only really talking to his mother.

"Just be back soon, okay honey?"

Hebi and Kuma snickered. Oh, for what Aniki had planned, there was no way he'd be back soon. Or, possibly, ever again.

Inuyasha, unaware of his impending doom, nodded.

As Inuyasha headed into the forest, Hebi and Kuma lingered for a bit, giving the target some time to actually use the washroom. After all, that's not something they want to see.

Izayoi sighed, casting a look up at the sky, "Must be the night of the new moon again. It always comes so quickly."

Miroku muttered a "That's what she said" and received a bonk on the head from Sango.

Kagome, however, stared after Inuyasha, wondering if he was okay.

Hebi and Kuma shared a look, glad they decided to linger behind. This 'night of the new moon' business might actually be important.

"The target does appear to be a hanyou," Hebi mused, "Maybe it's his night?"

Kuma lit up. "So this will be even easier than we originally planned, Hebi-nii?"

Hebi nodded and, from the trees, they headed over to Inuyasha's location.

Inuyasha actually did need to go so he hurriedly finished up before the sun completely set because _that_ would be awkward. As he put away his swollen member, he sighed and collapsed onto a nearby stone.

"_You're very large!"_

Inuyasha blushed and muttered a sarcastic, "Thanks for noticing." And then he sighed again, how befitting a final thought before changing into a girl. He braced himself for the transformation as the last of the sun's rays sunk below the horizon.

In hindsight, Inuyasha should probably not have picked a place that would be so quickly enshrouded in darkness once the sun set. S/he got up, cursing as s/he stubbed 'her' toe against a rock. And then stifled a gasp as s/he felt hands grab 'her' from behind. Before s/he could cry out or, dare I say, scream, a beefy hand clamped over 'her' mouth.

Kuma smirked at Hebi. "Got him." Kuma neglected to mention that their target felt a little odd in his grip. It wasn't at all the way he had expected and the soft, inviting scent that came from 'his' hair threw Kuma back a bit. He wondered if it had really been _that_ long since he had last been with a woman. He dangerously wondered if Aniki would mind if he had some fun with the target before handing him over. After all, he did seem to take a little after his mother in looks and the long hair would certainly help.

Hebi smacked Kuma upside his head. "I've already knocked the target out, Kuma-nii! Get out of your daydreams and let's get the target to the Aniki, who knows how long we've already made him wait!"

As Kuma shoved the target into the large sack they had prepared especially for this occasion, he decided not to remind Hebi that waiting until the target was alone was _his_ plan.

* * *

Haha, cliffy! But don't worry, I'll probably post the next chapter later today or tomorrow. And I wonder if you guys remember who this 'Aniki' could be?

inukag4eva2282

bionicleryan

schoolgyrlsinuyasha2

lord maul160

checkitoutkagome

Diamond369


	20. Chapter 20: Smart Move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha's head pounded when he awoke to the sound of angry whispering.

"Fuck! This is _not_ the target Kuma-nii!"

"What? Where the hell did she come from? I _swear_ this was the target when I grabbed her! Although the target did feel strange...Maybe he pulled some ninja skills and switched with this girl?"

"Ninja skills? Are you a fucking _idiot_ Kuma-nii?"

"Don't call me an idiot, Hebi-nii! And _stop_ yelling at me!"

Inuyasha blinked. _Where the hell am I? _Inuyasha looked up and saw an extravagant ceiling, decorated with jewels. _Was I...kidnapped? I remember I was peeing...and then...I was grabbed...and...oh-crap-I'm a girl. _Inuyasha glared at the two figures s/he could make out. A skinny guy and a beefy guy, arguing with each other. _They better not try to rape me._

Inuyasha's eyes widened as s/he realized that s/he'd been out cold for what could be hours.

_Fuck, they better not have **already** raped me. I will kill them._

Just before Inuyasha could ask, nearby doors swung open. The skinny guy and the beefy guy shut up immediately as a man with short blond hair and an evil smirk walked in.

_Looks like an asshole._ Inuyasha thought instinctively.

"A-Aniki," the skinny one stuttered, "U-umm...we can explain?"

"S-see one minute we had the target next we had...this woman a-and-" The beefy one tripped over his words as they both cowered in fear.

Inuyasha could already tell this guy held some sort of power. _If a guy twice your size is afraid of you, you have to hold some sort of power._ Inuyasha gritted 'her' teeth as the blond guy's blue eyes landed on him.

"Who are you?" he made a motion which instantly silenced both beefy and skinny yet again.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha spat.

"These two were supposed to bring me a hanyou named Inuyasha. Instead they brought you," the blond explained, "Now I would like to know _what_ your name is and your relation to Inuyasha."

"You didn't answer my question," Inuyasha replied defiantly.

"You haven't answered mine either," the blond man replied coolly, "Now since I asked first, I think you should answer my question first."

"Keh, fine. I'm Mikazuki," Inuyasha answered, using the name for his human girl form, "Now who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want with Inuyasha?"

The blond smiled, "Such rude words are coming from such a pretty mouth. It's like a geyser spitting out trash in the midst of a beautiful meadow."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Or you going to answer my question?"

"I'm Hideo," the voice oozed, "Couldn't you guess?"

_So you're supposed to be some sort of a big deal? _Inuyasha scoffed before asking, "What do you want with Inuyasha?"

"Well, I wanted to ask him something," Hideo answered.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, all ears.

"Why tell _you_?" Hideo responded, "From what I know, you two could be complete strangers."

Inuyasha turned away defiantly, buying time to pick a lie. Relatives? No, that could be checked. Inuyasha let out a sigh, "I'm a comrade of his and I'm sure I could answer whatever the hell it is you have to ask him."

"Oh," Hideo replied, "Well then, I was planning on offering Inuyasha one million yen."

The number didn't even faze Inuyasha. "For what?"

"The money is to ensure he'll keep his distance from my fiancee, Kikyo. See, she's refusing to bear me a child and I have a good feeling it has something to do with him."

Inuyasha's dislike for this guy rose 150% in the single moment. _So this is the bastard who made Kikyo leave me? Well you can take your fucking million yen and shove it right back up your ass. _"He won't take it."

Hideo blinked. "It's one million yen. How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. He'd never fucking take it."

"Ten million yen?"

"Nope."

"Fifty million yen?"

"Nope."

"One _billion_ yen?"

"You can keep pulling numbers out of your ass. In fact, you can do it all day long. Inuyasha won't take a single fucking offer," Inuyasha spat, surprised he was so good at talking in third person, "He doesn't want your damn money. And he won't leave Kikyo just because you paid him. He's not someone as weak as that."

Hideo broke into an unnerving smile. "You sound so adamant about it."

Inuyasha had no idea what to make of that sentence. _There's no way he's figured out that I'm Inuyasha, is there?_

"Are you in love with him or something?"

Inuyasha did a spit take. And s/he wasn't even drinking anything. "What?" _That has got to be the single weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me. _

Hideo broke into a smile that informed Inuyasha that, for some odd reason, s/he must've been blushing. It was a smile that implied Hideo believed he had hit the nail on the head. The funny thing was he couldn't be _further_ away from the nail. He'd hit a _screw_ -no wait- a _banana_. Yes, Hideo had hit a _banana_ on the head.

"Well then," Hideo continued, "I think we can end up striking up a different deal. You seem like the self-sacrificing type. I'm sure you'd do anything to see that your won't-take-bribes-crush finds his happiness. I can see to that."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "How?" _Wait, did I just imply that I was my **own** won't-take-bribes-crush? How messed up is that?_

"I'll break off my engagement with Kikyo," Hideo replied.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly. Maybe too abruptly. "Really?" s/he burst out before a sudden pain hit 'her' head.

"On a single condition, of course," Hideo replied, "And that is that you marry me in her stead _and_ bear me an heir."

Inuyasha, miraculously, did another spit take. "WHAT?" _Oh hell no. HELL NO!_

"You're definitely far prettier than Kikyo. And I am on a search, my purpose is to find the most beautiful woman in the world and make her _mine_. I think you fit that description, despite your potty mouth," Hideo answered, succeeding in making Inuyasha's skin crawl, "But of course, if you refuse this offer... what can I do? I really cannot be with Kikyo anymore anyways."

Inuyasha perked up a little.

"So I guess I must find someone else. I know that the Higurashis have a beautiful girl. The Tajiyas too. And naturally since both of them live on property owned by _me_, I am in a position to _bargain_ with them," Hideo broke into what could only be described as the most vile smile on the planet, "And oh yes, Kikyo really must be punished for being such a bad fiancee. Maybe I should kick her useless family off my property after all. I mean, she didn't keep up her end of the bargain."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _This asshole is going to take Kagome or Sango as his wife instead? And then waste Kikyo's efforts by kicking her family off ANYWAYS?_

_"He, or rather she, is right. I mean, I do have a fiancé now." Her voice choked at the word ' fiancé'._

Inuyasha's fists tightened. _I can't let that happen. I can't let him destroy her family. And I can't let him do to Kagome or Sango what he did Kikyo._

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "What are the conditions again?"

"You marry me _and_ bear me an heir," Hideo answered, not neglecting what could be considered the most important part to him.

"Fine," Inuyasha managed through clenched teeth, "but under _one_ condition."

Hideo's eyebrows rose, seeming pleasantly surprised. "And what is that?"

"You give me a _year_ of freedom," Inuyasha replied, looking at him with the fiercest look 'her' dark eyes could muster, "Understand?" _With one year, maybe I could do everything I can to help them without having to go through with any of this. I can help Kikyo, Kagome and Sango move their families off of his property in that time. And maybe I can find the cure for this stupid gender-switching curse so Mikazuki wouldn't exist ever again. And I can tell Hideo wouldn't approve of marrying a man. And this bastard can never find any dirt on me. And...just in case by some horrible tragedy I have to marry and have..._sex_ with this man, I can get my mother out of the necklace before then. Yeah, I can do all of that in a year._

"Fine, I don't see anything wrong with that," Hideo replied, "But don't run off. Because _one_, I'll _find you_. And _two, _if you don't show up to marry me. Somebody else will be wearing your wedding dress. And it could very well be one of your comrades."

Inuyasha nodded grimly. _Stupid asshole. _

* * *

Sorry for the wait. To be honest, even though I had totally set up for this to happen in the last chapter, I was still iffy about doing this. And I'm still a little iffy about how far this will go. I mean, I have this idea for this to get kinda angsty (possibly) and I don't know if I wanna do that. (I'll probably find a way to do that anyway, since I seem to have a habit of making Inuyasha go angsty in my humour stories).

But we'll see what I end up deciding.

Lord Maul160

oODomoOo

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Dunk234


	21. Chapter 21: Liar, Liar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Inuyasha jumped off the carriage and walked towards the camp. S/he pulled an annoying black strand out of 'her' face before casting one backward look at the carriage. Hideo was beaming at 'her'. _I definitely hate this guy's guts._

When Inuyasha appeared between the trees, everyone turned to look at 'her'.

"Inuyasha, where the hell have you been?" Izayoi snapped before catching herself. She calmed herself down and asked, "Was it a number two?"

Inuyasha's face heated up. "MOM!" Inuyasha clenched 'her' fist before replying, "I went for a _walk_." _They don't need to know. They'd only worry. And yell at me. But I know what I'm doing. I can handle this._

"Oh, why didn't you come back and say so?" Izayoi replied, significantly more calm, "I could've gone with you."

Inuyasha looked away, rubbing 'her' arm awkwardly, "I wanted to walk...alone." S/he tried to push the realization that s/he was lying to 'her' mother out of 'her' head.

_"You're one of those guys who treat every bit of information about you as a 'need-to-know- basis, right?"_

Inuyasha scowled. _And what's wrong with that?_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. For some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he went out for a walk. The only reason they were all up was because they were waiting for him to return. Kagome didn't like to doubt Inuyasha, but she had a good feeling he didn't like walking around as a girl. Also, the look in 'his' eye when s/he told them where s/he had been lead her to believe s/he wasn't telling the whole truth.

She could tell that Izayoi didn't exactly believe 'him' either. Sango and Miroku were also trading looks of suspicion. But none of them seemed to want to verbalize their thoughts and they all went to sleep.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, shutting 'his' eyes also. The idea of waking up a man easing 'him' into sleep.

"_You marry me _and_ bear me an heir."_

_Stupid, stupid asshole. _Inuyasha smiled before nodding off completely.

...

Inuyasha got tired of everyone staring at him. He whirled around to Kagome, the biggest offender so far. "Is there a _reason_ you keep staring at me like that?"

"Is there a _reason _you lied to everyone last night?" Kagome snapped, whispering. She didn't want to worry Izayoi, who was talking with Miroku behind them. Sango strode out behind the two of them, giving Miroku the evil eye.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Is there a _reason_ it'd be any of your business?"

Kagome blinked before her eyes narrowed. "So you _did_ lie!"

"If I did, what's it matter to you?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome blinked. She didn't actually have a good answer for that.

Inuyasha smirked, "Exactly. Don't worry about it. It's not big deal."

Kagome bit her lip. She really couldn't let this go. Something at the back of her mind nagged at her, telling her that it _was_ a big deal. She just didn't know how _big_ of a deal yet.

Even as she talked with Miroku, Izayoi couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. She couldn't exactly hear his conversation with Kagome but something about it only added to the feelings stewing inside her stomach.

She didn't like doubting Inuyasha, mostly because she was uncomfortable with the idea of her son lying to her. However, it was obvious to her that he hadn't exactly been telling the truth. She had known her son for his entire life and longer than anyone else on this planet. If he was going for a walk, he'd tell her even if he wanted to be alone. And just the way he couldn't exactly look her in the eye as he told her that he'd gone for a walk...it just didn't sit right with her. Especially since she knew Inuyasha hated lying to her just as much as she hated him lying to her. That meant that he was hiding something important. She bit her lip as all the kinds of trouble he could've been caught up in floated to mind. It was a frighteningly long list.

"Izayoi-san?" Miroku asked, catching the expression on her face. He traded a look with Sango who looked just as worried.

Izayoi fiddled with her thumbs as she neared a panic attack. She needed _something_, _anything_ to calm down her nerves and quiet her fears. The slightest reassurance that she was blowing things out of proportion would do. The _slightest_.

"Um...son?"

Inuyasha turned his head around at the sound of her voice.

"May I ask _why_ it was that you went out for a walk?" Izayoi knew that it wasn't really a fair question, considering the fact that he likely went on the walk _alone_ for a reason. Well, that was, if he wasn't lying about that.

"Um... just felt like it," Inuyasha managed, "You know me. Sometimes I just like to walk around alone."

Izayoi accepted the words themselves as legitimate. After all, ever since Inuyasha was a _child_ he liked to wander alone from time to time. Usually not very far and it wasn't nearly as often as it was now. So the words themselves were true. However, their _delivery_. That brought things into questions. Inuyasha's discomfort with lying was showing through.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Izayoi sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to tell her the truth until he was ready, was he? Izayoi forced herself to accept this. She tried to put faith into her son, convince herself that he knew what was doing. She just hoped he was ready before it was too late.

At least, whatever it was that had happened to him brought him no physical injuries, right?

* * *

Triple update!


	22. Chapter 22: Gotta Do Something

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Kikyo stared at him, completely confused.

Hideo turned to her with a wicked grin. "You heard me. Go home."

"B-but why?" Kikyo stuttered, "W-what's going to happen to my family-"

"Don't worry," Hideo replied in that tone that immediately alerted Kikyo that something was up, "Your family is fine. Someone else is paying the price."

Kikyo blinked, "Someone _else_?"

Hideo turned to her, that wicked grin of his widening. "Are you familiar with a Mikazuki-chan?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. Her heart dropped like a stone off a cliff. "_What?_" _Mikazuki-chan? No! It couldn't be! _

"A friend of your boyfriend, is she not?" Hideo replied, eyes gauging her reaction with relish.

Kikyo nodded dumbly, her throat went dry. "B-but why would she- Mikazuki would _never_-"

"She's just as stupid as you are," Hideo cut in, "And puts others before herself."

Kikyo sent Hideo an intense glare. She held her tongue though.

Hideo turned, pulling a flower out of a vase. He examined it with a cold curiosity as he spoke. "I'm surprised though. You don't sound the least bit happy."

Kikyo bit her lip. She swallowed down the words she wanted to say. She didn't want to make things worse. For anyone.

Hideo's eyes darted up at her. "I mean, now you can be with that boyfriend of yours, right?"

Kikyo stiffened up, trying not to react. She still felt that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. The way a sort of glee danced in Hideo's eyes told her he already knew. Some part of him already knew. "Don't do this," Kikyo pleaded, "I'll...I'll do it. I'll bear you children, just don't-"

"This isn't to punish_ you_ by any means," was his response, eyes back on the flower, "Nor is it some sort of ploy to make you bear my seed. I don't want you at all anymore." His evil sneer went from ear to ear. "I'm _much_ more interested in Mikazuki-chan. So there's really nothing you can do about it."

Kikyo clenched her fists. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she briskly walked past him and began packing her stuff. She fought back the tears, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. _You evil fucking bastard. _Her biggest problem was keeping her breathing even. _How dare you involve him...how could you..._ An image of Inuyasha appeared in her head, causing her heart to constrict. _Why are you so stupid?_

"I could get my men to help you," Hideo offered, "You do have a lot of things."

"Don't bother," Kikyo spat, "I'm not taking the trash you gave me." She held up her dufflebag to prove her point, "I can handle this much."

Then she stormed out the door.

"Won't your parents be so happy when you tell me the good news?"

Kikyo froze for a moment at the sound of Hideo's voice. She gritted her teeth at the laughter that followed. She looked in the direction of her home, her _real_ home. The place where her family lived.

She turned away. _A few more weeks shouldn't kill them..._ She turned towards the direction Inuyasha had headed, a determined expression on her face. "I've got to do _something_..."

...Elsewhere...

Inuyasha rubbed his nose after another sneeze. He held his hand up. "I know, I know. Someone must be talking about me."

Izayoi muffled a snicker. Her son was just so cute.

"So where are we off to next?" Miroku asked, "Hopefully to a place with tons more beautiful ladies, am I right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sent him a look. "Don't include me in your pervertedness."

Miroku nodded, "Duly noted."

"I hope we find a place with a nice hotel," Kagome sighed, "With nice comfortable beds and pillows..."

"And cheap service?" Inuyasha quipped, "Unless, of course, you happen to have thousands of yen stashed away in your bulging pocket there?"

Kagome stared down at her empty pockets. "...fine. Kill a girl's dream."

"As long as we don't run into anymore sluts," Sango replied, "I'm good." She shot Miroku a glare.

"Yeah, I didn't much care for Yuna either," Kagome muttered, "She was a bit off a-" She stopped suddenly, causing everyone to do so as well.

"What is it?" Inuyasha snapped, "Forgot an earring or something?"

Kagome shook her head. "No...look, do you see that?" She pointed to what appeared to be a red bush or something in the grass.

"Yes?" Inuyasha managed, trading looks with Sango and Miroku.

The bush stirred, slowly getting up.

Izayoi gasped as she realized that the bush was really the top of a little boy's head. A little boy covered in scratches and scars all over his body. "Poor boy..."

Kagome ran over to the boy. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

The boy looked up at her, blinking his green eyes very slowly. "M-must avenge..._father_..."

Kagome looked the boy up and down. He couldn't have been more than six or seven. It broke her heart to see this boy like this. "Your father? You have to...avenge him?" Kagome asked. She turned to the others with a heartbroken gaze.

"What do you want us to do?" Inuyasha snapped, turning away. He could tell exactly what that look of hers meant.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried, staring at her son in shock.

"It's none of _our_ business!" Inuyasha replied, turning to his mother. "Did the kid ask _us_ to avenge his father? No! What are _we_ supposed to do?"

Izayoi could only give her son a look.

"But we've got to do something!" Kagome cried as the boy went limp in her arms. She was relieved to see that he was still breathing.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Like what? Like _what_, Kagome?"

"There's no need to be so hard on her," Miroku interjected, "It's only natural to want to help this poor boy."

"Why are you so opposed to this, anyways?" Sango replied, eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha's eyes darted from Kagome to his mother to Miroku and then finally on Sango. "Am I the _only _one who realizes that this isn't _any of our business_ and technically, there isn't _anything we can do for him_? If his father needs to be avenged, then _he_ needs to be the one to do it. And it's not like you," his eyes landed on Izayoi and Kagome, "would be so comfortable killing someone anyways."

Kagome's eyes fell on the boy. "But...we've got to do _something..._"

* * *

On to chapter numero tres!...


	23. Chapter 23: Little Shippo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

The boy's big emerald eyes fluttered open. He sat up abruptly to find himself surrounded by five complete strangers. His eyes darted from the pretty smiling girl beside him with long, ebony locks to the boy with the rat tail and the faraway gaze to the other pretty girl with pink eyeshadow leaning against a tree to a pretty older woman also smiling at him with chocolate eyes to the silver-haired hanyou boy with the narrowed gold eyes. He shifted back under the weight of his glare.

The pretty smiling girl turned abruptly to glare at the hanyou. "You're _scaring _him, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou, clearly named Inuyasha, rolled his eyes at her. "Sor-_ry_."

As amusing as the exchange was, the boy had better things to do. "W-where am I?"

"Well, you're surrounded by trees so if _I_ were to take a guess, I'd say...oh...how about a _forest_?" Inuyasha retorted, "Or do you not know what that is?"

"I know what a forest is!" the boy snapped. He tugged on his shirt with his head turned up high, "Of _course_, I know what a forest is. After all, I'm the _prince_ of this particular forest. I'm sure you've all heard all about Prince Shippo!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Some prince you are. Don't even recognize your own forest."

Shippo turned to Inuyasha with a glare. "Are _you_ prince of anything?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond when the older woman cut in, "You shouldn't be jumping around so much. You're very weak. When was the last time you ate?"

Shippo went sheepish. He looked at his fingers and began to count. "One...two...three...four...four days ago!"

The smiling girl's hands shot up to her mouth as she surpressed a squeal. However, the older woman looked completely distressed. She turned to Inuyasha, "Go get him something to eat."

Inuyasha turned to her. "Why do _I_ have to?" he whined, "This wasn't even _my_ idea. Why don't you make Kagome or Sango or Miroku do it?"

The older woman gave Inuyasha a firm glare. "Because I want _you_ to do it," she replied coldly, "And even if we aren't currently under the roof of our home, you are _still_ my son and you _still_ have to do as _I_ say. Understand, young man?"

Inuyasha glared at his mother for a few more moments before begrudgingly leaving, grumbling as he did. His mother turned to Shippo, smiling warmly, "I'm sorry about my son, he used to be such an angel. Inuyasha will be getting you something soon." She blinked as though something struck her, "Oh wow, you have no idea who any of us are."

"Um...I know that the jerk's name is Inuyasha," Shippo replied.

Izayoi sighed, "Yeah. I'm the jerk's mother, Izayoi. And this is Kagome," she pointed at smiling girl, "Sango," she gestured towards eyeshadow girl, "And Miroku." There was the vaguest gesture towards the boy with the rat tail, who immediately took offence.

"Izayoi-san, you wound me. Is my existence of so little significance to you?" he cried melodramatically.

Izayoi merely sighed, still looking at Shippo. "I'm not going to fill you in on all the details but let's just say, the boys aren't the best role models. Or any sort of role model whatsoever."

Shippo let out a laugh as Miroku looked scandalized.

"My dearest Sango, do you agree?" Miroku asked, turning to Sango.

She gave him a glance that just barely acknowledged his presence. "You. Disgust. Me."

Miroku looked deeply wounded, it made Shippo laugh even harder.

"Here's some damn food!" Inuyasha seemed to have returned with a heaping pile of fish. He dropped it onto the ground with a thud. "I'm not _making it for him_, too."

Shippo gaped at the sheer amount of fish. The pile was _much_ taller than he was. Maybe even _twice_ his height.

"What did you do, steal the whole damn population?" Sango blurted.

Inuyasha blinked, "What? _No._ I left like _two_ fish. So they could rebuild their population."

"Did you leave a male and a female?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I left two fish. They'll figure it out."

Shippo gave Inuyasha a look. "Yeah, I'm _seven_ and I know that won't work."

Inuyasha gave Shippo a look. "Did anyone ask _you_?"

Shippo and Inuyasha glared at each other.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Really, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, we've got the poor kid food, can we get a _move on_ now? There's nothing more we can do for the kid. So can we _stop_ wasting, precious time?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "Why are you _so_ opposed to helping poor Shippo?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself? I'm not so much _opposed_ as _intelligent_," he ignored the snorting sound Shippo made and continued, "What can you do for this kid? He wants to avenge his father. How do you help him? You can't do it _for_ him, can you?" Inuyasha turned to Shippo, "Would you like _us_ to avenge your father instead? Or isn't that not the same as get the vengence yourself? It's _your_ duty, right?"

Shippo nodded, although he was already feeling disgusted at the idea of agreeing with Inuyasha.

"See?" Inuyasha replied, "So, Kagome, what would like us to do? We've nursed him back to good help, left him with enough food to last a _good_ while if preserved properly and let him have a very good sleep. Can. We. Go. Now?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she cast a hesitant look in Shippo's direction. She couldn't just leave him alone. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha's sword before a brilliant idea struck her. "Well, we _can_ help him. I mean, Shippo's only seven years old, right? So how's he supposed to avenge his father?" Kagome turned to Shippo, "What happened to your father, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shippo's gaze became downcast instantly. "The Thunder Brothers."

"The thunder brothers?" Kagome repeated.

"Two demon brothers who go about pillaging and stealing," Miroku interjected, sounding very much like a dictionary, "They tend to kill people who get in their way, take all the money of a small town and capture a few women. No one knows _exactly_ what they do with the women, but one could only guess."

"Out of Shippo's league, right?" Sango asked. She didn't know exactly what Shippo's league was but it was pretty obvious it wasn't that.

"Obviously," Miroku replied, "Two adult demons against a tiny, little kid. Who would _you_ bet on?"

Kagome and Izayoi glared at Miroku.

"It's just an expression," Miroku held his hands up in defense.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but the point _is_ there's nothing _we_ can do."

"Yes, there is," Kagome replied, "Inuyasha, you know how to fight right?"

Inuyasha gave her a look. "..._yes_."

"Then why don't you just train Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, so very proud of herself.

"Do I look like I own a _dojo_? No!" Inuyasha snapped in response, "Why should I help this little twerp anyways?"

Shippo gave Inuyasha a look. "Who says I want to be taught by this nincompoop?"

"Nincompoop? Oh, _someone_ thinks they're clever, eh?" Inuyasha seethed, turning to Shippo.

"Clever_er_ than _you_," Shippo replied, sneering.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, _really_? He's _seven_."

Inuyasha tried to look dignified. "The point _is_ that I'm not going teach this ungrateful, little whelp a thing."

"Inuyasha," Izayoi replied in a soft tone, rather than the warning one everyone was expecting, "Try and look at it this way."

Inuyasha's eyes darted to his mother to show he was listening but he remained turned away, head tilted upwards in defiance.

"Imagine this: You are seven years old, okay?" She waited for Inuyasha to gave her that _where is this going?_ look, "In the middle of the night, you awake to the sound of loud, violent crashing. You grab Boo bear-" Inuyasha scowled at the snickers that followed "-You grab Boo bear and tiptoe down the stairs to find out what's happening. Peering from a little slit between the door, you see your father glaring at some unknown man who looks very menacing.

"'Daddy?' you call out. Your father turns to you and urges you to go hide somewhere. You clutch Boo bear tighter, you tell him that you're scared and you father replies 'Don't worry, son. Everything will be alright.' and gives you that reassuring smile of his."

Sango rose an eyebrow. _Does Izayoi really think this was going to work?_ She turned to Inuyasha and could see him hanging on his mother's every word. It made her want to facepalm. Even worse, Inuyasha wasn't the only one. Miroku, Kagome and (naturally) Shippo were hanging on each word. Shippo and Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears.

Izayoi continued, "You smile right back and run back to your room to hide. You overhear your father asking to 'take this outside.' He sounds heroic and brave. You stare at Boo Bear and think to yourself that you wanna be _just _like him some day." Here Izayoi's voice wavered for a moment. She regained her composure and continued, "You run to the window and find yourself able to see every detail of the fight. Your father blocking every move, looking determined and strong. Making you think of a superhero. The stranger looking angry at every missed or blocked shot. The stranger..." Izayoi sniffed as her voice grew sad, "...gaining the upper hand. Pushing your father back against the wall..."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as Kagome gasped in horror. Miroku's eyes swelled with tears that he fruitlessly tried to wipe away.

"Your father looks up at you and your eyes meet," Izayoi continued, sniffing again, "And you instantly feel reassured. Daddy wouldn't lose. Daddy could _never_ lose. Daddy's invincible! You think to yourself. Until..."

"Until?" Inuyasha repeated with urgency.

Tears already streaked down Kagome's cheek. Even Sango felt the little tug on her heart strings.

"Until," Izayoi began, swallowing, "you see the stranger pull out a concealed weapon that...that your father doesn't see because he's looking at _you_. He catches the change in your expression and turns around but it's too late. You watch in horror as the stranger makes a STAB into your father and blood even gushes out."

"Papa! No!" Inuyasha cried out, eyes brimming with tears. Kagome began to sob loudly as Miroku looked away, trying to block the rest of the story out.

"You rush down the stairs to see if Daddy's okay," Izayoi sobbed as she spoke, "You arrive just in time to see the stranger make a triumphant exit. You run to your father, whose chest is now a heart-wrenching red as the blood leaked out of it. 'Daddy? Daddy!' you scream and your father turns to you slowly, his eyes going dull. 'Son?' he motions for you to come closer-"

"Yes, Papa?" Inuyasha answered.

Izayoi smiled sadly, "'Son. I – here he coughs up blood- Son, I want you to live a happy and healthy life."

Inuyasha nodded, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"And, son, you know that I love you, right?" Izayoi continued.

Inuyasha nodded rapidly. "Papa, I love you too."

"I know this sounds selfish. But, son, I want you to do... he coughs again, his voice is growing weaker and weaker 'Son, I want you to do something for me, okay?'"

"Anything, Papa, please don't die!" Inuyasha blurted.

"His eyes begin to shut. 'Avenge me. Avenge me...' he repeats until his very last breath, 'Avenge me!'" Izayoi finished.

"Papa, NO!" Inuyasha cried out, eyes going entirely brown for a second. His whole face crumpled as his hair began to flicker.

"See, son?" Izayoi chirped, completely breaking the mood, "Do you understand how Shippo feels now?"

Inuyasha blinked, snapping out of it and turning back to normal. His eyes landed on Shippo who was crying now at the painful memories. "Yes..." he answered quietly. He walked over to Shippo. "Hey, twerp?"

Shippo looked up and tried to wipe all his tears away.

Inuyasha tried to make it sound as painful as he could. "Fine, I'll train you."

* * *

I considered cutting it in half, but there wasn't a good enough spot. Plus, because this chapter was so long, I decided to update instead of letting you all go on believing my life had tragically ended in some tragic way.

Yeah, I just suck. That's all.

Sorry T^T...

mangetsu'neko

Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o

bionicleryan

Sora7

Inuyashasgirl18

Diamond369

Lord Inuyasha


	24. Chapter 24: Eye of the Tiger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Shippo stared at Inuyasha skeptically. "Do you actually know what you're doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in response. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I can teach you anything?"

"Well, yeah. Those who can't _do_, teach, right?" Shippo remarked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed further. "You little _twerp_."

"But do you actually even know how to fight?" Shippo asked, eyebrow raised, "Is that sword even real?"

"Is that sword even-?" Inuyasha snapped, "Yes, this sword is _**fucking **_real, got that? My _father_ gave it to me and _he_ taught me how to use it. He _also_ taught me how to fight, so _yeah_, I _do_ know how to fucking fight. Got that, twerp?"

"Inuyasha, _language_," Izayoi cried in response.

"Yeah, I got it," Shippo answered in a distilled voice.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and softened for a moment. "Let's get this over with."

...

Inuyasha groaned as he took a seat around the fire. Shippo collapsed beside him.

"How's the training going?" Izayoi asked cheerfully as she handed each of them a fish.

"I managed to teach the kid the difference between dodging and getting hit in the face," Inuyasha remarked before taking a bite into the roasted fish.

Shippo got up slowly and take a savoury bite into the fish. "So hard..." he whined, "It'll take _years_ at this rate."

"I'm _not_ spending years on you," Inuyasha retorted.

Shippo turned to Inuyasha. "I'm not spending years _with_ you."

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't get why those two didn't get along. "I don't understand this instant dislike between the two of you."

Shippo crawled over to Kagome. His eyes watered. "He's such a _jerk_."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome looked at poor Shippo. "What did he do?"

"All he did was throw rocks at me all day," Shippo replied, sobbing into Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "They were _small_ rocks and you were supposed to dodge them. At least I'm not making you sweep or something stupid like that. Crybabies don't avenge anything, just so you know."

Kagome still glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "_You're_ the one who asked me to train him. If you don't like the way I do it, I'm fine just _not_ training him. Maybe _you_ could do it then."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just continued to glare.

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha's got a point, Kagome. But if he doesn't mind, I could take a crack at it too."

Shippo turned to Sango with shimmering eyes. "Really?" He cast a glare at Inuyasha before turning to Sango, "Can I really got taught by someone who _actually_ knows how to fight?"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "I'm _sorry_ if you have the reflexes of a _rock_."

Shippo and Inuyasha glared at each other. Shippo sneered, "I'm _sorry_ if you have the _brains_ of a rock."

"Really, Inuyasha?" was Kagome's response as Inuyasha opened his mouth to fire another insult, "You're both acting like children. Difference is, Shippo _is_ one."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "_He_ started it!"

Izayoi sighed, "It's my fault. I coddled him too much."

Inuyasha turned to his mother. "He did!"

...

"Reflexes of a rock," Sango sighed as she sat down around the fire. Shippo sluggishly collapsed beside her.

Inuyasha smirked, "Told you so."

"He's also got the stamina of a twig," Sango sighed, "I was going easy on-"

"_That_ was going easy?" Shippo cried, "I'm a _demon_ child and I couldn't even _imagine_ catching up. Were you born in radioactive sludge, or something?"

Sango scowled.

Miroku laughed.

Kagome bit her lip and Inuyasha caught her expression.

"If he could get trained in a day," Inuyasha replied, "He wouldn't need training."

Kagome turned to him. "Does that mean you'll train him again tomorrow?"

Shippo groaned loudly.

Inuyasha averted her gaze.

...

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the forest, in a secluded area as the sun started to set. He could _not_ believe how long he _wasted_ on this little twerp. "Fuck, do I have like eleven months left?" Inuyasha groaned, "Shoulda asked for _two_ years. At _least_."

As Inuyasha felt the transformation come over him, he felt at ease at the fact that Shippo had mastered what few lessons he and Sango had taught him. He was still in no condition to fight, especially offensively but nobody had really asked what Shippo could already do. He was a kitsune, right? So he had _something_.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, blinking.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo. S/he sighed. "Oh, hey."

"Are you a...woman?" Shippo asked.

"For the moment, yeah," Inuyasha replied, averting her dark eyes.

Shippo stared at the so-called jerk. He hated to admit it, but s/he was actually really pretty.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, "What are you staring at, huh? You think I'm some sort of _freak_, don't you? Don't you?"

Shippo blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Well..._yeah_..." Shippo was surprised to see tears swell up in Inuyasha's eyes at his response. "I mean...are you a boy or a girl?"

"A _boy_, obviously!" Inuyasha blurted before realizing, "Well, not as _obviously_...anymore. But I was _born_ a boy, it's not any of your business or anything but I was turned this way by magic, okay?" Inuyasha started to tear up, "My...my...my ex-girlfriend did this to me!"

Shippo backed away, clearly unsure what to do as Inuyasha broke into sobs. "Um... I'm just gonna...get your mother...or something..."

Everyone looked up as Shippo joined them at the camp. "Um...Inuyasha's a...girl. And crying."

Izayoi got up and ran off in the direction that Shippo had come from.

"It's pretty weird, ain't it?" Sango asked as Shippo stood there awkwardly.

"Only because it's Inuyasha," Shippo answered, "I can use foxfire to look like a girl if I wanted to." Shippo puffed up his chest before transforming into a smug Kagome. Then he changed back. "But somehow I don't think that's how Inuyasha's doing it. He?...said something about an ex-girlfriend..."

"You'll get used to it," was Miroku's reply as he bit into some fish, "Trust me."

* * *

The last part is pretty awful, sorry. Also I skipped actually writing the training because I can't write this stuff.

Thank you...

Kaji Ganjou

Labbear

NeonNijiNeko

Lord Inuyasha

Kaji Ganjou

Kaji Ganjou

Kaji Ganjou

Kaji Ganjou

Kaji Ganjou

Labbear


	25. Chapter 25: Inu oneechan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY.

Here it is! My post-Just A Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!

**Note:** The setting of this story is one of my own. A cross between Feudal Japan, Middle Ages and snippets of the present. You'll get it once you read it.

**Makeshift Misfits**

Shippo stared as Izayoi calmed down Inuyasha. It was pretty bizarre to see a human female!Inuyasha. Especially as s/he seemed to grow more emotional every second.

"FUCK! I COMPLETELY BROKE DOWN!" s/he wailed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"Language," Izayoi sighed in a tight voice, "Language."

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Inuyasha replied, "I'm such a failure of a son!"

Izayoi tried to calm her son to no avail, s/he continued to scream out and yell. Izayoi eventually just pressed her son to her chest, singing out a soothing lullaby. After several moments of painful, bitter sobbing, Inuyasha seemed pacified and even fell asleep.

Shippo could only stare during the whole ordeal. He didn't understand how anyone could ever get used to that.

Izayoi let out a yawn, "We should all get to sleep." She said it in a way that made it sound like a suggestion but, by now, everyone knew it was an order. So they all got prepared to sleep. Kagome beckoned for Shippo to lay next to her as he had been for the entire month.

Shippo smiled in her arms. Kagome had become something of an older sister to him in the short time he had known her. She was warm and comforting, protecting him from Inuyasha and, arguably more importantly, always taking his side against Inuyasha. It was nice. Almost like having family again.

Shippo's eyes stubbornly refused to shut. He couldn't stop staring up at the night sky and wondering what his parents thought of him now. Whether his father was upset over the time that he was taking to avenge him. Whether his father was upset that he was even trying to avenge him.

Whether his mother even cared about what he was going through right now.

After what felt like hours of being wide awake, Shippo slipped out of Kagome's embrace. He wanted to go for a walk. Yes, it was dark. And yes, everyone else was fast asleep and couldn't protect him.

But he couldn't just lay there and he couldn't sleep either. So he'd take a risk. Hopefully, in case of an emergency, some of that training will pay off. Hopefully.

After several cautious moments, Shippo found himself in the place where he had found female!Inuyasha. It reminded him of how bizarre that whole thing was. With the crying and screaming, it was hardly anything like the Inuyasha he had grown to dislike over the entire month.

But Shippo wasn't sure if this version was better.

"Oi, runt, what're you doing?"

Shippo jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice before recognizing it as Inuyasha. Female Inuyasha. He turned around slowly at the yawning figure. Even though it _was_ Inuyasha, Shippo couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. It was kind of irritating. And weird.

"Thinking," Shippo answered honestly, "You know, that thing you never do."

Inuyasha glared, "Okay, I'm leaving. I should be sleeping right now. This is what you get for caring about a stupid pint-sized brat."

Shippo bit his lip as Inuyasha turned around.

"Don't."

Inuyasha stopped, almost smiling at the sound of Shippo's plea. If only s/he could revel in it a little longer. S/he turned back around and headed over to Shippo. "Fine. I won't go. But only because Kagome would massacre me if anything happened to you."

Shippo struggled not to smile thankfully.

"So whatcha thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, leaning not too far from Shippo but not too close.

Shippo cast Inuyasha a look. "Do you really care?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Depends."

Shippo sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be capable of exacting revenge for my father."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, staring up at the starry night sky.

"Because I'm weak and pathetic," Shippo replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha continued.

Shippo gave him a look. "What do you mean why?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You're seven years old Shippo. That's why."

Shippo's eyes narrowed, "If you knew the answer, why'd you ask the question?"

"To see if _you_ knew the question," Inuyasha replied as though it were obvious, "Which you _didn't_. Shippo, even though I'd rather not, Kagome and Izayoi are going to force me to help you if you need it."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "Really?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but break into a smile at the hopeful innocence in Shippo's eyes. S/he blamed it on the extra X chromosome. "Of course."

Shippo's eyes fell to his knees, they swung nervously. "Have you ever felt unsure of yourself?"

Inuyasha blinked. S/he averted her gaze. "Lots of times, of course. I'm not sure if this has come up in the month we've known each other, but my mother is trapped in this necklace around my neck. And I've been trying to break the spell for so long." 'Her' eyes fell to the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever get out...and I'm running out of time to save her..." s/he muttered the last part under 'her' breath.

Shippo stared at Inuyasha. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. Before looking up and smiling at Shippo, "But you just have to convince yourself that you can do it. Because sometimes, confidence is all you need."

There was a silence.

"And I can't believe I just said such a corny line like that," Inuyasha replied, groaning.

Shippo nodded, laughing, "Neither can I."

"Fucking x-chromosomes," Inuyasha groaned, rubbing 'her' face in 'her' hands.

"You swore," Shippo replied in a fake-shock tone.

Inuyasha rolled 'her' eyes. "You don't care."

Shippo yawned. "No, not really."

Inuyasha yawned. "We should get back to bed."

...

Kagome was surprised the next morning to find Shippo not in her arms. She was even more surprised to find Shippo sleeping soundly in Inuyasha's.

But it was cute.

"Aww," Kagome cooed.

Sango got up groggily, "What?"

Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and Shippo. "Isn't it so cute?" she gushed in a hushed tone.

Sango snickered, "How did that happen?"

Kagome shrugged, "But I knew they didn't hate it each other!"

Shippo snuggled against Inuyasha. "Inu-onee-chan..."

* * *

Yeah...I wasn't sure how to end that.

You like?

rspringb

darkendrence

serenity095

Fan25

Lord Inuyasha


End file.
